Black Tears
by psychoemokid
Summary: Harry is in an emoscreamo band with Draco, Blaise,and Cho. After the war, mean Hermione and Ron. HD, BC, RLSS. HD slash..eventually.nocon and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started this story for my friend and i'll try to update it as often as possible, but i'm writing another story -.-

' Blah' thought

**Black Tears**

A pure note rang though out the apartment, coming from inside a room with a midnight blue door. Next to this door is a green door and across are two more doors. One is silver and the other is black. Walking into the room with the blue door you'd find yourself in a room decorated in midnight blue and black only. Posters and pictures covered the walls and sitting on the bed was a boy. He played his guitar without respite. Not even a seconds pause to flip his hair back. As the last note of the song died he set his guitar on his bed and stood up. Emerald eyes vivid against his black hair and pale skin. The eyeliner he wore just made his eyes sparkle. He wore tight jeans with converse and a Silverstein t-shirt. He stretched and revealed a studded belt. This man's name is Harry Potter and he's the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of the band Black Tears. Like the rest of the band Harry is a wizard and recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry left his room and went to the kitchen were the rest of the band was already eating. Harry sat down next to Cho Chang, the drummer. Draco Malfoy the lead guitarist was across from Harry. And to Harry's other side sat Blaise Zabini, the bassist. Harry stole a piece of toast, ignoring her protests. As Harry slowly ate his toast he thought back to the day he had found Draco beat up, robes destroyed in the pouring rain. It was then that Draco had joined the Light Side. He had saved Harry's life many times since then. Draco was also one of the few that survived the Final War. All but Remus, Hermione, Ron, and the band had died. Ron's legs were paralyzed and Hermione rarely talked. They had gotten married before the war and had two kids. Though they called Harry every once in a while, they were no long friends. They didn't support Harry and his ways. Harry was snapped out of his trip down memory lane when Cho stood up and said " Blaise and I are going to talk with that producer, we'll meet you two at the club at 6." She smiled and apparated, Blaise only a second behind. Harry stared at his fellow guitarist and Draco stared back before asking, " So can you teach me to play that muggle game..um.. paystention?" Harry chuckled before saying, " It's called playstation and yes, lets go up to my room." Draco got up and led the way to Harry's room. Harry eyed Draco's skintight leather pants and fishnet top. Harry's eyes lingered on Draco's ass before he looked up to see they were at his room already. Harry entered his room smiling evily, ' This is gonna be fun.'



Harry and Draco wrestled, the controllers lay forgotten. Draco managed to pin Harry's arms above his head and was straddling Harry. Harry stuck out his tongue and said " Meanie." Draco laughed before replying "I wonder what else you can do with that tongue or yours." Harry blused, he knew Draco was gay and Harry had recently discovered that he was bisexual. Harry took a look at Draco's pale pink lips and couldn't control himself. Harry leaned up and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco was shocked but got over it quickly and started kissing back. Draco let go of Harry's arms to be able to touch the man he had fantasized about. He felt Harry's hands exploring his body. They continued their frantic, lust filled kisses, breaking apart only to breath. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, shocking him. Draco ran his tongue along the roof of Harry's mouth making him shiver before he starting kissing him with more energy. Their tongues battled for dominance. Harry slid his hand up Draco's thigh, coming to a rest on his hard on. Draco moaned and Harry's tongue won the battle. Harry explored Draco's mouth, running his tongue along Draco's teeth, savoring the taste of peppermint tea that is Draco. Harry flipped over, putting Draco on the bottom. Just as Draco was about to remove Harry's shirt an alarm ran through out the house, startling Draco and Harry. They realized that the alarm had been set up by Cho to make sure they would get to the club on time. They quickly fixed their clothes, ahir and makeup. They unconsciously grabbed hands before apparating to the club. Cho and Blaise stared at their interlaced fingers before asking, " Did we miss something? Are you two dating?" Draco felt Harry release his hand and had just started to feel his happiness ebb away when Harry slipped his arm around Draco's waist. " If Draco will take me," He said turning to look at Draco with hope in his eyes. Draco smiled and gave him a quick kiss before replying, "Of course." Blaise cough and said " It's nice that you two finally got together but we have a concert to play." They laughed and walked on to the stage. They tooke their places, picked up their instruments and began to play as the curtains opened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I love writing this story. Its fun but anyway I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry it took me so long though -.-'

Harry set his guitar down once the last song was over and the curtain closed. He jumped off the stage, adrenaline rushing through my body. Cho flipped off the stage and landed next to me. Draco and Blaise jumped down normally. Blaise lit a cigarette as we walked into our 'dressing' room. Somehow Blaise and Cho had managed to trash the room worse then all four of us would have together. Harry plucked the cigarette out of Blaise's mouth and took a drag. Harry ignored Blaise's pouting and went over to Draco and put his arm around him. Blaise sighed and lit another cigarette, which he made sure no one would steal. Cho grabbed a cup full of her favorite drink, vodka. She drank it the way like someone would drink water. Draco and Harry decided to share Harry's cigarette and Draco's tequila. After a couple minutes Blaise and Cho left to go and banish our instruments and equipment to our apartment. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and leaned down and kissed him softly. Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and kissed back, deepening the kiss. Harry felt Draco's tongue at his lips and opened his mouth, eager for the part that would follow. They stopped only when they heard people coughing at the door. They turned to see Cho and Blaise had returned. Cho looked extremely elated and Blaise seemed a bit uncomfortable. After minutes of an awkward silence, Cho said," Come on, its time to go home." They all apparated to their apartment with a small pop. Harry took another drag of smoke from his cigarette. We all sat down in our extra room and talked, without out anyone noticing Harry slipped out of the room and back in with a mysterious paper bag. As he sat down everyone turned to stare at him and the bag. Cho's eyes grew big and she asked, " Is that what I think it is!" Harry nodded slowly and she squealed, " Its about time! You've haven't had any for weeks! You deprived us!" He laughed and emptied the contents onto the table. Out of the bag fell several drugs and they all stared at them. " So which one shall we do first?" 10 minutes later found Cho and Blaise laughing for no apparent reason while Draco and Harry made-out on the floor. Harry was straddling Draco and while he frenched Draco his hands worked clumsily to remove Draco's shirt. Draco had already removed Harry's shirt and was caressing Harry's smooth torso. Harry finally removed Draco's shirt and ran his hands over Draco's pale smooth body. Harry deserted Draco's soft lips to trace kisses along Draco's body. Draco shivered and moaned. Soon this act had sobered Blaise and Cho and once again they coughed. Draco and Harry looked up from their lust filled actions. The blushed slightly realizing all they had just done in front of their fellow band members. They decided it would be best for them to go to bed now. Draco slept with Harry in Harry's bed (a/n nap sleep..not the other kind of sleep).

XXX

Blaise was the only one who didn't wake up with a hangover. Cho, Harry, and Draco sat in the living room as Blaise cheerfully made them a potion to cure hangovers. Blaise began to hum a cheerful tune and Cho glared at him. Cho was not someone to cross when she was having a hangover and today's was exceptionally worse then usual. Harry and Draco had placed themselves a good distance away from her to avoid conflicts. " Blaise, would you please shut up. Your humming is making our hangovers worse." Draco asked meekly. Blaise smiled happily and replied " Sure thing." Blaise was the only morning person in the whole band.. in fact Blaise was just as hyper at 7am as he was at 11pm. Harry groaned and asked, " Blaise, how did you manage to restrain yourself from any alcoholic beverages yesterday? Wait.. I don't want to know. I'm just happy that you didn't and that you're good at potions." Blaise laughed, earning another glare from Cho. Several minutes and glares later Blaise was finished and had handed out the remedies. Cho drank hers in a matter of 5 seconds, in an attempt to rid herself of her hangover as soon as possible. Draco and Harry drank theirs slower the she did but still quite quickly. All three relaxed and Blaise stored the rest of the potion for the next time they decided to drink. They were all startled when the doorbell rang. Harry was the only one willing to go see who it was, he opened the door and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for not updating soon especially on a cliffy -.-' but heres the next chapter and I hope you like it.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Harry, staring at the couple in front of him. His face several shades paler than normal. In front of him stood a completely healed humble looking Ron and a bashful looking Hermione. Draco came over to see why Harry had yelled and upon seeing this couple his face darkened and he put his arm around Harry protectively. "What do you want?" Draco asked coldly. Surprisingly Hermione spoke up first saying, " We want to talk to Harry. We're sorry about what we did." Harry gulped, and he zoned off back into his 7th year at Hogwarts, before he fought Voldemort.

Flashback

Harry sat in the 7th year boy's dormitory, strumming his guitar. The sorrowful notes echoing throughout the room. Harry startled when the door opened and was slammed closed. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron both looked a bit mad. Harry gulped, they had had rows a lot recently. They started once Harry had started to listen to punk and emo bands and when he had begun to play the guitar. Hermione spoke first, trying to be calm and understanding, " Harry, I thought you said you would stop this nonsense. We don't want you to become a…freak, like Malfoy and Blaise." Harry's eyes filled with a fire but before he could respond to Hermione, Ron spoke " Mate, we're just trying to protect you. We know what those kind of freaks do. They do drugs and they cut themselves! Harry they inflict pain upon themselves! Do you really want to be like that?" Harry's eyes narrowed and subconsciously gripped his left wrist, were he wore his wristband. This small gesture didn't get past Hermione, her eyes widened and they filled with concern. " Harry, let me see your wrist." Ron's eyes widened, noticing that Harry was gripping his wrist, and Harry spoke with a forced calmness " Leave me alone, please. You don't know what you're talking about." Ron's eyes narrowed and his faced betrayed his true feeling, disgust. " You've already become like them. You're a freak just like Draco and Blaise. Before we know it you'll be carving words and names into yourself, just like them, maybe even another lightening shaped scar." Hermione gasped and by glancing at Harry's face knew he had crossed a line. " YOU THINK I WANT ANOTHER SCAR! YOU THINK I WANT TO KILL OR DIE TRYING! IF YOU WANT IT SO BADLY I'LL GLADLY GIVE YOU THE BLOODY SCAR AND YOU CAN TRAIN POINTLESSLY, JUST SO YOU CAN GO BATTLE SOME MESSED UP WIZARD AND DIE! And as for Draco and Blaise they're my FRIENDS! Unlike you two, they've stuck by me. They're there when I need them not off sucking each others face off!" " But Draco killed Dumbledore! He used to work for Voldemort! We don't know whether or not he's truly on our side!" Ron yelled, his face turning the same shade of red as his hair. Harry yelled back, the fire burning in his yes, " Used to! He's on our side now and I trust him more than I trust you two. Draco has been a better friend than you two ever were!" Harry would have continued if Hermione had not punched him. Before Harry could even register what just happened Hermione kneeled him in the groin, causing Harry to double over in the searing pain. Before Harry had a chance to recuperate Ron hit him with the spell they had gotten from the Half-Blood Prince's book. Harry feel to the ground, losing blood quickly. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was them leaving and Draco coming to get him.

End Flashback

Harry's face paled visibly and his voice and eyes became cold, " There's nothing to talk about." Harry clung to Draco, his body trembling. The door slammed shut with Draco and Harry's anger.

A/n: wow this was a long chapter… well I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm sorry I didn't update… and I don't have an excuse, so yeah, sorry.

Harry turned around to find Cho and Blaise standing behind them, compassion and pity on their faces. Harry looked down, he didn't want their pity, he didn't want anyone's pity. He had had enough pity when he had been the chosen one, now he just wanted to be Harry, lead vocals and guitarist of Black Tears. The new muggle and wizard punk/emo band.

" Harry,…-" Cho began to say something but a look from Draco shut her up. Harry's eyes stared straight ahead not seeing anything, the slight glaze in his eyes implied that he was lost in his memories again. His faced paled and his body began to tremble with his pain filled memories. Worry filled the faces of his friends and Draco attempted to bring Harry back from his horrid memories by saying his name softly, but Harry couldn't hear them.

_Harry was walking between Blaise and Draco, having just been released from the hospital. They were helping Harry get to class. Harry was staring down when he felt Draco and Blaise stiffen besides him. He looked up and paled, Ron and Hermione. They were coming down the stairs and didn't look too happy that he had survived. Ron's face with filled with fury and resent. Hermione's face was filled with apathy mixed with pity. As Ron and Hermione continued past him he heard Ron say "Bloody Freaks." Draco and Blaise growled and spun around, wands at the ready. "Want to say that again, weasel?" Whispered Draco menacingly. Ron snickered but continued on as if Draco hadn't said anything._

_Harry was walking to the Room of Requirements as quick as possible. It was almost 10:00 and if he wasn't there Blaise and Draco would worry. Besides today Harry would finally get to meet the drummer that Draco had found. They had to test him, see if he was up to their standards. Harry turned a corner almost to the Room of Requirements when he stopped dead in his tracks. " Hello Harry." Whispered Ron, with Hermione at his side looking particularly evil. Harry gulped and backed up while attempting to form a sentence, " I .. go.. now.. late.. friends." Hermione snickered and said, " Ah, yes, your friends… I'm sure they'll be looking for you when you don't arrive." Harry's eyes widened and began to panic as Ron and Hermione began to close in on him, wands raised, smiling in a way that would have chilled even Voldemort's blood._

" Draco, wake him up! We don't know what he's reliving in his mind." Cho said her voice extremely shrill. Draco's voice trembled as he exclaimed, " I can't! He seems to be stuck in his memories." Before anyone could say anything more Harry dropped to the floor, unconscious.

7 hours later

Harry woke slowly and gazed around him. He groaned, recognizing the more familiar than they should be walls of St. Mungos. (a/n: did I spell that right? I cant quite recall the spelling…)His hand subconsciously went to the side table, feeling for his glasses before he remembered that he no longer needed them.

Blaise had made him a potion so he wouldn't need his glasses anymore, they kept slipping down his nose during concerts.. It was getting quite obnoxious, about a year ago. He still forgot that he no longer needed glasses every once in awhile. Harry sat up and began to twiddle his thumbs in his lap, he knew better than trying to leave before the healers said it was ok.

After a couple of minutes Cho came in and saw that Harry was awake. She let out an excited squeal and went to get the others. Draco strolled in not long after Cho had left in search of them. Harry suspected that Draco had forced everyone to stay outside awhile longer to give him some alone time with Harry. Draco sat on Harry's bed and grabbed his hand.

His eyes stared down as he said, " We were worried.. We didn't know what had happened.. You just passed out without warning." Harry smiled, it amused him when Draco worried over him. " Draco, its ok. I understand." Draco smiled and leaned down pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco deepened the kiss almost immediately having been deprived for 7 hours.

Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed and was straddling him when Blaise knocked on the door and said, " Draco, you can make passionate love to Harry later… You're not the only one who was worried about him!"

A/n: This is all for now and I'll try to update soon..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to be going on vacation soon and wont be able to update so I'm going to try to update as much as possible before then. But I'm sorry if I don't update that much.

Harry began to giggle insanely at Blaise's comment. Draco just lifted on eyebrow and stared at the door questioningly. " Sometimes I think that kid can either read minds or see through doors…" Draco muttered to himself.

With great reluctance he got up off of Harry and went to the door. He looked back at Harry and said " We will be continuing this later." Harry didn't have a chance to respond because the second the door opened people flooded in.

The first were of course Blaise and Cho. The other people consisted mainly of friends from other bands. Everyone was speaking at once and only caught fragments of what people were saying.

" Harry you scared us…"

" … we thought something horrible…"

"..why?"

"…Ron and Hermione…"

" … there before it happened…"

Harry began to feel overwhelmed with all the voices and it must have shown on his face because Cho noticed and motioned for everyone to quiet down.

Awkward silence filled the room, no one knew exactly what to say. They were scared of saying something that might upset Harry, since he was well known for his temper….. especially when he was stuck in a hospital.

The silence was broken by Blaise saying, "Wow, this is awkward.. Strangely enough it's making me hard." There was a moment of silence before the room erupted into laughter.

Only Blaise would make a comment like that in awkward situations. The laughter died almost immediately as the door opened and in walked in the two people everyone blamed for Harry's current condition.

They look a bit uncomfortable at being glared at but ignored it. They walked over to Harry warily. "Harry I'm so sor-" but was cut off by Draco saying, " Get out. You're unwanted here."

Hermione paused for a second before continuing as if no one had ever interrupted here. This only made Draco even more furious.

" Look Harry this is our fault. Before you managed to slam the door in our faces," she paused and gave Harry a look before continuing.

" I put a memory spell on you. I hoped you would remember all the fun times we had together, you know before you got into that… _stuff._"

Harry heard Draco growl slightly and besides the current situation was slightly amused by it. (a/n: I'm extremely amused at the thought of Draco growling.)He looked at Hermione in a weird way, he hadn't liked that way she said stuff.

_She said it like it was something horribly disgusting. The tone was almost the same she used when talking about Death Eaters._

" Harry I'm sorry. I didn't know you would pick a bad memory of us… And I'm sorry because I should have known that there was a possibility in you getting stuck in your memories."

Harry could feel his temper beginning to rise. Harry's friends began to back away from him, they knew that Hermione had set off his temper.

"You mean to tell me… that I am stuck in here…. because you two thought that I would forgive you… for all the hell you put me through… if I had a trip down memory lane!" Harry had to pause periodically to control his anger.

The last time he didn't control his anger he almost ended up in the mental unstable part of the hospital. His anger had been so strong that he had performed wandless magic and ended up destroying part of the hospital. Needless to say, the healers hadn't been very happy about it.

" Harry please don't be mad. I'm really, really sorry." Hermione reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry recoiled from her touch, the memories he had been forced to remember were still fresh in his mind.

Hermione looked hurt but Harry couldn't feel anything but fear and hatred towards them. " Look mate, we truly are sorry. We were young and naïve back then." Ron stared at the ground as he said this, so he didn't see the shock on Harry's face. Harry hadn't expected Ron to say anything, especially sorry. Ron had always been like that, reluctant to apologize no matter how wrong he was.

Harry sighed and said, " I'm sorry but I can't forgive you guys. You two put me through a lot, and the worst part was that it was when I was at my weakest." Harry looked down and stared at this lap before continuing.

" I suffered a lot thanks to you two. I had lost my two best friends for what seemed like insignificant reasons. You guys had always said you would stand with me through everything, no matter what. But then it all changes because I liked a different kind of music and I dressed a different way."

" You guys know that I went through a lot, but no. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the bloody choose one isn't allowed to be sad or depressed." Harry's voice was filled with bitterness by now.

Harry paused a bit before saying, " Do you two have any clue what you put me through? How I felt when you left me? What I almost did?"

Harry saw that Draco had stiffened at the last part, Draco remembered quite clearly. Blaise looked completely confused and when Harry looked on her face he saw realization dawning upon her face.

Her eyes filled with tears. And realization began to dawn upon everyone, except Ron and Hermione, when they saw Draco's and Cho's reactions.

Hermione looked a bit worried and unsure, her voiced trembled as she asked, " Harry what did you almost do?" Blaise looked up, wanting his thoughts to be proved wrong. Blaise looked directly into Harry's eyes, but Harry wasn't looking back. His eyes had clouded over, visiting a memory that had once been hidden in the back of his mind.

Harry began to speak, possibly unaware that he was. " I had only been let out of the hospital a couple of days before hand. I remember the day clearly…"

Flashback 

_It was slightly warm that night, with a cool breeze. It was night by now and Harry was sitting outside near the Forbidden Forest. He had barely managed to escape unnoticed from his friends. _

_They had been watching him a lot, since he was found in the astronomy tower sitting on the ledge. He had been staring down thinking about how long the drop was and whether it was enough to kill… someone. Harmony, a 6th year Slytherin he had made friends with, happened to pass by._

_He had told her that he wasn't going to jump.That he had just been thinking but she wasn't convinced. It was obvious that she had told my friends to keep a closer watch on me. She hadn't told them why, because he definitely wouldn't have been able to get away today._

_Harry stared at the razor blade in his hand, the cold metal looked so tempting. Harry ripped his eyes away from the shinning metal to look at his wrist. The moonlight made his skin look even more pale than usual._

_Harry pressed the metal to his wrist and felt himself shudder. He loved the feeling of the metal against his skin. He heard doors slam in the background. He might have heard someone shouting his name, but he wasn't sure. _

_Harry recalled the other day when Ron had said to him, "Down the road, not across. Make it count." Harry laughed bitterly as tears slid down his face. Well at least his death would make someone happy. _

_Harry heard Draco running in his direction as he began to slide the metal up his arm. But for some reason he stopped after a couple of inches. It would bleed yes, but not enough to die. _

_Harry burst into tears and fell the rest of the way to the ground. He felt Draco wrap his arms around him, trying to soothe him with comforting words. _

_After Harry had calmed down Draco lifted him up and took him to Blaise, who happened to know a few healing spells that would help._

A/n: Wow that was longer than my usual chapter, hope you're happy. I had been planning on stopping it earlier to leave you guys on a cliffie but I couldn't stop writing. :p so please review . thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- I think this might be my last update for a while… I leave for vacation on Monday. If I can I'll update again.

The entire room stared at Harry as he finished his story, eyes still clouded with memories. Cho was crying on Blaise's shoulder. Draco was glaring at Ron and Hermione, trying to hide his tears.

Blaise looked absolutely shocked, Draco and Harry never told Blaise why Harry had those cuts. But never in a thousand years would Blaise think that it was because Harry had attempted suicide.

Ron looked down at Harry with disgust, but in his eyes there was some guilt and sadness mixed together. Hermione was crying silently, guilt all over her face. "Harry.. I… I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Was all the Hermione managed to choke out.

Harry looked down at his lap and took a deep breath. He wouldn't take them back. He couldn't, after all that's happened.

" Please understand why I can't forgive you. I wish I could but it's impossible. Now please leave." Harry said quietly, so quietly that one had to strain to hear him.

Hermione started to argue. She wanted forgiveness. She was sorry and wished it was enough. Ron grabbed her arm and gently pulled her out of the room. At the door he stopped and turned to look at Harry.

Harry recognized that look. Ron had given him that look many times while they had been best friends. It pained Harry more now then ever. Some part of him wanted to speak up and say something. But even if he had it would have been to late because Ron left, closing the door behind him.

Complete silence engulfed the room, and this time Blaise didn't bother to break the silence. Everyone was slightly startled when a healer walked in. He ignored the silence and proceeded towards Harry.

Harry looked up at the healer that he had seen so many times in his many visits to this hospital. The healer smiled a small smile and said, " Harry you're good to go… And would you please try to not get hurt? We might have to start preparing a special room for you if this continues."

Harry laughed softly and replied, "I'll try my best." The healer mumbled something about that obviously not being good enough. But he left smiling just as well.

The second the healer left the room Harry jumped out of the bed, ecstatic to be free. " Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the next show…. Hopefully we'll remember what happens…"

People chuckled at the words, clearly remembering the last show. Where they had all gotten so drunk they couldn't remember what happened the next day… or why they woke up in the muggle store Spencers.

Small pops began to sound as people apparated back to their homes and after a couple of seconds the only people left were the members of Black Tears.

" I'm hungry, lets go out to eat." Blaise whined. Cho rolled her eyes and responded, " You're always hungry." Blaise pouted, clearly set on the idea of going out to eat. Cho rolled her eyes but said, " Fine."

Draco and Harry watched on with amusement as they began to argue about where they would go out to eat. After several minutes Harry became slightly irritated.

" Lets just go to that café around the corner from our apartment," snapped Harry. Cho and Blaise immediately shut up and stared at Harry, surprise written all over their faces. After a short pause, in which Draco thought he might have to protect his lover, Harry apparated not waiting for their answers.

Blaise and Cho looked at each other and shrugged. "Are you going?" asked Draco. "It's not like we have a choice," muttered Cho before nodding along with Blaise.

They followed Harry, who they found sitting calmly at a booth sipping tea. He looked up at them and smirked, " What took you so bloody long?" Cho and Blaise glared slightly at Harry before sitting down across from him. Draco sat down next to Harry, who instantly slid his arm around Draco's waist.

The waitress came around, took their orders and left. Draco immediately began to whine, "Harry why did we have to go to a muggle café?"

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, " Because I'm supposed to be dead remember? It wouldn't go well if the supposed dead chosen one showed up live and well in the wizarding world."

Silence gripped the table. Harry's "death" was something they never discussed. " So…um..yeah… masturbation."

The table erupted into peals of laughter and continued onto a different subject as the night became morning.

A/n: well that's it for now…. Though the next chapter should be more interesting…. I'll try to update as soon as possible.. please review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- ok I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this out so I decided to make it extra long. I'm going to try and update as much as possible before school starts.

At 2:28pm Harry was the last member of Black Tears to wake up after their long night. He trudged into the kitchen, wincing at the bright light. He sat at the nearly empty table.

Draco and Blaise were probably already at work. Their shift started at noon, which was wonderful for Draco and Blaise who definitely weren't morning people. They worked at the local muggle and wizarding punk and goth store, Darkside.

Harry was munching on toast, thanking the gods that he didn't have to work today, when Cho walked in, who also had the day off. They both worked at the same muggle store, In the Goddess's Arms. They had chosen it as a joke. It was a store for witches of the wiccan religion.

Harry paused his actions when he noticed the anxious look on Cho's face. " Cho… what's wrong?"

It was when Cho began to fumble with the newspaper in her hands that Harry noticed that she was holding the days Daily Prophet.

"Harry… Someone at St. Mungos leaked about you… and I'm sorry. We should have forced the healers to take an unbreakable vow…"

Harry had paled and he could feel his body go cold. He held out his hand and Cho reluctantly handed over the paper to Harry's trembling hands.

The Savior of the Wizarding World NOT Dead!

Harry Potter was thought to have died in the War against he-who-must-not-be-named, until a secret source revealed to us that Harry was seen at St. Mungos after he fainted. Further questioning has revealed that he was released and is well. Colin Creevy, a fellow reporter, investigated to see what our Savior has been up to after the war. Several hours of work revealed that, with several Glamour Spells, Harry is thought to be the charismatic lead singer and guitarist of Black Tears who had claimed his name was Sirius Nichols…….

Harry dropped the paper, his heart pounding. They had discovered his new life. Sometime before the war after Ron and Hermione had deserted him he decided that after the war he didn't want to be know as the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, or The Savior….

At this point in his life he was so sick of being called The Savior of The Chosen One he would have gladly gone back to being called a nutcase, or as Blaise put it the Chosen Nutcase Who Lived.

Harry had decided that he would fake his death and start over anew. When the War was over and the few remaining people stood on the wrecked battlefield Harry secretly drank a potion.

The potion was Dormir and was used to put people into a deep sleep that gave the appearance of death. Draco had reluctantly made it after Blaise and Harry spent hours searching through textbooks for the potion. Only Blaise, Draco, and Cho had known he was going to take it.

Hermione had been nearby and spotted the potion bottle and she recognized the potion from the little bit Harry didn't manage to finish before the potion took its affect.

The potion would last for 12 hours and Blaise, Draco, and Cho had asked the Ministry of Magic for permission to perform a private funeral. They had reluctantly agreed.

Needless to say that the coffin that was supposed to be his was buried empty.

Ever since then he had been using glamour spells when he left the apartment and was working and singing under the alias of Sirius Nichols.

Harry sighed and let his head fall to the table with a thunk noise that startled Cho, who had somehow sat down next to him between the time she handed over the paper and now.

She placed an arm around his shoulders and whispered in her soothing voice,

" Come on, love, its not the end of the world. So what if they know you're alive and who you are. Besides you were able to make a name for yourself before they found out.

No one is going to think you're that same timid little boy. Now you're that awesome guitarist and singer that's not afraid to do what no one else would dare.

You're the punk emo kid that everyone loves. At least now you don't have to hide under those hideous glamour spells. By the way now that we're talking about you're glamour spells I must say they did not suit you. Especially the eyes, they were plain."

Harry chuckled at his friend's confession. Cho smiled, glad that she had managed to make him laugh and feel better. " Now, it's getting late and we have a concert today. You get to show the real you."

Harry smiled sincerely, "Yeah, lets show them that Harry Potter isn't their puppet anymore." Harry smiled mischievously and his eyes sparkled. Cho instantly recognized that sparkle in his eyes and smiled herself.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Before I tell you, will you help?"

"As long as you're not pulling a Hendrix…."

xxx

Harry gazed at the mirror making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He was wearing skintight black leather pants and a black form fitting t-shirt with an emerald green guitar on the front and his black and green 'pants are so overrate' wristband.

"Harry stop staring at yourself in the mirror and get your arse over here!" Cho's voice startled Harry almost causing him to trip over his guitar cause.

Harry picked up his guitar case and walked over to the door where Cho was waiting, " I swear someone in your family must have been a banshee."

Cho raised an eyebrow and laughed. " Come on lets apparate into the dressing room. Blaise and Draco better be ready."

Harry rolled his eyes and apparated to the dressing room where he found Draco and Blaise putting the finishing touches on their eyeliner.

Harry put his guitar case on the floor and went over to Draco, slipping an arm around Draco's waist. "I'd hurry up and finish before Cho gets here or else she'll-"

Harry was cut off by a popping noise and mumbled "Too late." Before Cho started screaming.

" You guys aren't ready yet! You guys had two hours to get ready! Our gig is in 20 minutes! You guys are just as bad as Harry!"

Cho ignored Harry's indignant "Hey, I resent that!" and continued to rant for another minute before she calmed down in enough to stop screaming.

"Have you guys at least tuned your instruments yet?" Cho and Harry noticed the look Blaise and Draco sent each other and before Cho could start screaming again Harry spoke up.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of the tuning while Blaise and Draco finished getting ready."

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss before leaving the room as Cho started to yell again. Harry tuned all the instruments before turning to watch the opening band, Animagus.

Harry heard someone come up behind them so he wasn't surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

" Are you ready to show the world what Harry Potter is made of?" Whispered the familiar voice of Draco. Harry relaxed into the pair of arms and whispered back " Yeah. It's a good thing this is a wizards only concert…"

The opening band began their last song as Harry turned around to face Draco. Harry stared into the stormy gray eyes he loved and barely noticed that their lips were getting closer until he felt Draco's soft lips on his.

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist. Harry shivered when he felt Draco run his tongue along the length of his lower lip before giving Draco access to his mouth.

They finally pulled away when the need for air became a must. Harry leaned his head on Draco's chest and they stood there holding each other in a peaceful silence.

Draco broke the silence after several minutes, "I still can't believe Scrimgeour lived through the war." Harry raised his head and turned to look in the direction Draco had been staring at. The ministry had reserved the entire top box for themselves, eager to see Harry alive.

"He only lived because he spent the entire war running and hiding." Said Blaise's voice from behind them. The turned around to find both Blaise, who was staring at the top box, and Cho, who had an _aw, you two look so cute together _look.

Before any of us could say anything more the opening band, came off stage and our equipment was switched with a simple spell.

We walked onto the stage and the audience began to scream and a few people shot up sparks with their wands.

We smiled and quickly grabbed our instruments, or sat in front of them in Cho's case.

After 12 songs almost non-stop before I gave the nod to the rest of the band and we stopped. I grabbed the microphone and the audience stared at me.

"I'm sure you've all read on the Daily Prophet about who I really am. I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm still using glamour spells now that my secret is out. I wanted to take it off when it was time for our new song."

Harry took a step back from the microphone and removed the glamour spell. He heard several people gasp; he had changed a lot since the last time he had been 'seen.' Harry now had multiple piercing and had dyed green streaks through his midnight black hair.

Harry grabbed the microphone again but this time took it off the stand. He could hear the rest of the band begin to play their parts. They could tell Harry was nervous, he had never sung a song like this in front of an audience before.

I will break into your thoughts 

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will BBBBBRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK_

Harry smirked a bit at the silence that filled the concert hall as he placed the microphone back and got ready to play his guitar part.

The audience was extremely shocked, at first no one made a sound but slowly the fans began to come alive once again, just in time for the second scream.

BBBBBRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK I'm so sick 

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick _

_I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out sell out die out_

_So you'll shut up_

_And stay sleeping_

_With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick _

_I'm so sick_

_Hear it. I'm screaming it_

_Your heeding to it now_

_Hear it. I'm screaming it._

_You trembled at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes _

_This invasion makes me feel_

_Worthless hopeless sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so _

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so _

I'M SO 

_I'm so sick_

I'M SO SICK 

_I'm so _

I'M SO 

_I'm so sick_

I'M SO SICK 

Harry watched the mosh pit that had formed with mild interest. Behind him he heard Cho quietly whisper "Caliginosus." The room began to quickly fill with dark fog. Cho and Harry had invented the spell earlier and only they knew how to remove the fog.

Once Harry was sure that no one could see him he took out his wand and muttered several spells. Harry could barely see that Draco and Blaise were doing the same.

Harry grabbed the microphone once again and this time his voice was much harsher, " I'd like to let you all know that even though I'm Harry Potter, I'm not the same Harry you used to know. Don't expect me to be. I'm no longer your puppet, Scrimgeour."

Harry mumbled the spell to clear up the fog and snickered. Every ministry official was now wearing a death eater mask which, thanks to Cho's Chinese spell work, would come off for the rest of the day.

Scrimgeour was dangling upside down under the spell Harry had found in the Half-Blood Prince's potion book. With a twitch of Harry's wand and Scrimgeour was seated in his seat once again.

The band gave a quick nod and apparated with their equipment. Once they were safely in their apartment they all collapsed in laughter.

Cho was the first to recover from the laughter and quickly levitated the equipment to their rooms. Once they all had recovered from the laughing they began to discuss what pub they should visit.

As usual Cho and Blaise began to argue before Harry interrupted them.

" What about the three broomsticks? We haven't gone their in such a long time and I don't have to hide under glamours any more."

Cho and Blaise nodded and they all apparated to the three broomsticks. They sat down and quickly ordered their drinks and meals. Blaise was the only one who didn't order a firewhisky, but instead decided upon butterbeer.

"Someone has to be sober enough to get you guys back to the apartment." Blaise exclaimed happily at which they all glared at him.

"We don't get that drunk…" stated Draco.

"Right, shall I remind you about last week."

"That was once."

" Then what would you call the week before that? And so on?"

" Fine, Fine. So we tend to drink more then we should. No need to rub it in our faces." Draco mumbled, staring at his drink.

The table erupted into laughter and began to discuss the events of the concert as they eat their food. They were almost ready to leave when,

" Harry?" asked a familiar voice somewhere behind Harry.

Harry turned slowly, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

A/n: there. Extra long. Took me awhile too. The song is by Flyleaf, its called I'm so sick. For those of you that haven't heard that song here's their myspace: http/ www. myspace. com/ flyleaf I can't remember if we're allowed to put websites on here.. just remove the spaces.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry this has taken so long but my brother just had to download his girlfriend's ipod, messing up all microsoft programs. He somehow managed to uninstall word and there wasn't enough room left to install it...and I thought it was about time to put in some yaoi action...so yeah... it won't be a lemon, I'm going to have them build a relationship.

Harry turned slowly to face his one regret. Harry looked into the tired brown eyes of the closest living thing he had to a father. "Remus..." Harry's voice sounded strangely strangled. Remus smiled before pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe it, my pup is alive." (a/n: I can't help it,remus calling harry pup is cute.)

"Remus...squishing...me..need...air."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Remus reluctantly let go of Harry with a bashful smile.

"S'okay." Harry motioned for Remus to take a seat across from him. As Remus did he noticed Draco had put an arm around Harry somewhat protectively. Remus simply quirked an eyebrow at Harry, who smile sheepishly.

"So pup, how have you been?"

"Fine, I missed you. And... and i'm sorry I couldn't tell you but the less people who knew the better... I really wanted to tell you."

Remus had a painful look on his face.

"I missed you too. It killed me to think I was all alone. You were the last thing I had and when I saw your...'dead' body I went into hiding, kind of. I avoided the world mostly until recently when I heard you singing on a muggle tv, as I was passing through the town. I could recognize your voice anywhere. It gave me new hope. I've been trying to find you, and that was bloody difficult. Even your most devoted fans only know you live somewhere in London. I've been looking for you over for over a year."

Harry winced at the pain he had caused Remus.

"I'm sorry... I just." Harry sighed and Remus smiled understandingly.

"Don't worry. I understand. So tell me pup, how have you been?" asked Remus with a significant glance towards Harry's waist, which Draco's arm was wrapped around.

Harry blushed a deep crimson. Hours passed as Remus and Harry talked about what had happened since the War had ended.

For the first half hour Cho had stared at Remus in a drunken stupor but went back to imbibing as much firewhisky as possible.

It took almost as long for Draco to relax. Blaise joined in the conversation between Harry and Remis every once in a while while watching watching Cho, making sure she didn't drink herself into a coma…again or make a fool of herself, again. After a quiet pause Remus asked,

"So anyone special?" emphazing on the word special. Both Harry and Draco blushed a light pink as Harry stammered out a "yeah."

Remus smirked, a familiar smirk. 'That smirk looks familiar. It reminds me of…. No it couldn't be….maybe…' thought Harry.

"So how long have you and Draco been together?" asked Remus.

"A couple of days… Tell me Remus when did you get Severus to teach you to smirk like that. I would've though you two would have been too **busy**." Harry emphasized the word busy. This time it was Remus's turn to blush.

Harry smirked while Draco's mouth fell open in shock. "Draco dear, close your mouth. Gaping is rather unattractive and rude."

Draco snorted, "Since when do you know about manners?" Harry placed a hand over his heart and with a look of mock hurt replied, "Draco, I'm hurt. Moi, manner less? How dare you say such a thing! Besides this is coming from the guy who snorted."

Harry dodged the slap aimed for his head and turned towards Remus as he heard Draco mutter, " I didn't snort." Harry chuckled lightly before shooting a look at Remus, who sighed.

"How did you know?"

"You smirked the same way he did. I could never forget his evil smirk… Probably because he was usually frowning or smirking…. Anyway, I didn't know about you're relationship, till you confirmed it a few minutes ago."

Draco paled even more, Remus hadn't even known that was possible. " You and Uncle Sev? But..but… THAT HYPOCRITE! He bugged me about dating a Gryffindor!"

Draco grabbed the nearest Firewhisky bottle and chugged it down all at once. Remus stared on in amazement while Blaise muttered, "Great TWO drunks to take home. AND more potions to waste tomorrow."

Harry chuckled lightly at Blaise's mumblings. Harry delicately placed his hand on Draco's thigh and said, "Draco, honey, it's not that shocking. They are quite compatible."

Draco just grabbed another bottle of firewhisky but sipped at it gently.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and turned back towards Remus. Before Harry could speak Blaise did, " I'd never would have thought Professor Snape would ever have hot kinky sex with a Gryffindor let alone on a constant basis."

Remus blushed crimson "We do not have hot kinky sex-"

"Yeah Blaisie. They just do it normally a couple of time a day… like bunnies. They fuck like bunnies." Interrupted a very drunk Cho.

Remus's blush deepened as the table roared with laughter, except Draco who paled again and downed the rest of his previously half-finished Firewhisky.

"How long?" asked a bemused Harry.

"2 years." Remus mumbled.

Harry's and Draco's eyes widened and Draco grabbed the last Firewhisky bottle on the table and downed it all in 10 seconds. Everyone stared at Draco for a few seconds before the attention was turned back to Remus.

Cho fell on the table with a thud and soft snores could be heard. Blaise sighed, "Harry we have to take them home."

Harry nodded before conjuring a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. Harry jotted down their address before handing the parchment to Remus.

"We have a fireplace so you can fire-call or floo us sometime."

Harry grabbed Draco pulling him up with him and wrapping his arms around Draco securely so he wouldn't stagger. Remus nodded before saying,

"Hey, Harry would you and Draco like to come over to Snape Manor for dinner?" Harry smiled brightly, " I'd love to."

Remus smiled back while standing up, allowing Blaise up who was dragging Cho's sleeping body. Blaise cradled Cho's small body before apparating.

"See you tomorrow, pup."

"Bye, By the way I'm going to have a talk with Severus about corrupting innocent Gryffindors to smirking not so innocent Slytherin-like Gryffindors."

Harry apparated quickly, before Remus could respond. Remus smirked and apparated into his new home, Snape Manor to inform his lover of their dinner guests.

XXX

As Harry apparated he heard a loud thud. Harry glanced around and saw Cho on the floor, still sleeping, and Blaise staring at and upside down cd, that Harry or Cho must have left out.

"Shiny…." Said a mesmerized Blaise. Harry sighed let go of Draco who sat ton the couch watching a hypnotized Blaise.

Harry levitated Cho to her room and placed her gently on the bed, not wanting to upset any bruises she was going to have, thanks to Blaise.

Harry walked back to the living room and muttere4d a spell Cho had taught him, and sprayed ice cold water out of his wand at Blaise.

Blaise sputtered and glared at Harry, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For dropping Cho on the living room floor and forgetting about her over a simple cd. And by the way you should go to sleep."

Harry walked over to Draco who was giggling and helped him up from the couch, "Come on, love. We have to get you to bed."

They walked slightly behind and enraged Blaise. Harry helped Draco into his room, closing the door. Harry turned back around only to be pushed against the door he had just finished closing.

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and ran his hands along Harry's body. Harry gasped a bit before kissing his drunken lover back. Harry grabbed Draco's hips with one hand and pulled him closer. Their skin felt hot where they touched.

Draco ran his tongue across Harry's lips, begging for entrance. Harry complied and their tongues battled for dominance as Harry ran his hand thorough Draco's soft pale hair.

Draco slipped a hand under Harry's shirt and began to draw patterns on the smooth skin. Harry moaned at the touch, and brought Draco even closer to him.

Harry bucked his hips fowards, craving touch, and their erections brushed against each other, sending shivers down their spines. Draco presssed himself impossible closer to Harry, as Harry's hand slipped down to grab Draco's ass.

Draco's hand began to wander further south and Harry felt his arousal grow harder. Harry moaned into the kiss and arched towards Draco's touch. Draco broke the kiss and began to trai8l kisses down Harry's neck. It was now when Harry began to think clearly again.

As much as Harry wanted to continue he knew they had to stop before they went too far... Besides Harry didn't want it to be like this. Harry didn't want their first time to be because Draco had had too much to drink. And he knew that if Draco wasn't so drunk he'd want this too.

Harry gently pushed Draco away, "Not yet Dray, you're drunk." It took all of Harry's will power to resist Draco and walk out of the room.

Harry walked back to his room, trying to ignore his throbbing hard on. When it got too much to ignore Harry began to think of the most revolting things he could think of to try and make it go away.

'Remus and Severus…ugh. Gross but not enough….kinky Remus and Severus…disturbing…but still not enough…. Dumbledore with whips and chains having kinky sex with Remus and Severus.'

Harry grimaced and thought he might throw up for a second, but at least his erection was gone. Harry took an extremely cold shower before going to sleep, mentally preparing his self for the next day.

A/n: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last chapter but I wanted to save the dinner scene for the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner. Please, review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry bout the late update but the floppy on which I kept the story broke : '( I had to retype this chapter -.- well here it is anyway.

" Dinner is ready masters." A small female house elf said before curtseying and disapparating with a crack.

Harry walked behind Draco and Remus who where carrying a conversation about wolfsbane potions. Harry stumbled slightly. He blushed scarlet as he heard snickering from behind him. Harry ignored Severus and continued into the dinning room.

Harry pulled out a chair next to Draco and winced when it made loud scratching sound that wouldn't stop echoing back at him. He saw Draco and Remus wince and Severus simply snickered again.

Severus smirked at Harry as he quietly pulled out Remus's chair for him and pushing it in once Remus had settled on it in a couple like fashion. Severus sat down quietly, still smirking.

Harry looked over to his right and saw that Draco had already seated himself. Harry sat down, quietly this time. Harry stayed quiet through most of the dinner as Remus, Severus, and Draco all discussed potions and such matters that Harry had very little knowledge in.

It was when the house elves had brought out desert that Severus aimed a question at Harry. The randomness of it startled him slightly.

"So, tell me _Harry," _Severus said Harry's name like it was the scum on the bottom of his shoe that didn't deserve his acknowledgement. " how is the rest of the golden trio_?"_

Harry narrowed his eyes, Severus could be a jackass but this was uncalled for.

Harry used his Malfoy smirk, which he had forced Draco to teach him, as he responded with malice in his voice.

" Just great. How are your _friends, Snivellus…_. If you have any."

Gasps echoed throughout the room and Harry found himself on the receiving end of three death glares.

"Harry! What's wrong with you? Are you really that callow?" Remus exclaimed, his voice full of disappointment, shock, and anger. Harry winced slightly but didn't have time to respond before Draco spoke.

" Harry… If you can't respect someone, especially my Godfather, without behaving immaturely and cruelly than….maybe we shouldn't be together."

Harry felt his heart shatter and tears began to stream down his face. "Draco you…you don't mean that…please."

" Harry. It's over. I… I don't want to ever see you again. You're… You're out of the band."

Harry sat straight up in his bed, his breathing heavy and his face wet with tears. Harry glanced around before sighing with relief. It was just a dream, a nightmare actually. Harry relaxed and fell back onto the bed.

After a couple of deep breaths Harry stumbled out of bed. Grabbing his wand first, Harry trudged out of his room and into the kitchen where Blaise was having coffee.

"Coffee?" Blaise asked nodding towards the pot full of coffee. Harry shook his head and mumbled, " Tea." Harry grabbed a cup and tea packet.

Harry took out wand and aimed it in the cup before muttering sleepily, " Calient Aguamenti." Hot water streamed out of the end of his wand and into the cup.

Spinning the packet around the cup, Harry carried the steaming cup back to the table and sat across from Blaise.

"Is the hangover potion ready?" Harry asked before drinking some of his tea, which immediately cleared up his mind.

"Yeah, and with some Bacopa monnieri, to make sure they remember last night."

Harry nodded absent mindedly as he began to think about his nightmare. Harry was jolted out of his musings by the sounds of mumbles. Harry looked over at the noise and saw Cho and Draco walking over to them.

They plopped down in chairs, Cho let her head flop onto the table and Draco winced at the loud noise. Blaise silently stood and retrieved the hangover potions and placed them in front of Draco and Cho.

They drank them eagerly and peaceful looks replaced their winces. But as their memory began to return looks of horror formed on their faces.

Blaise smirked and Harry snickered behind his cup when Draco let his head drop onto the table, in a manner similar to the way Cho had earlier.

Cho open and closed her mouth like fish before managing to speak, " Did Remus actually show up, did I actually do all that and did I really make that comment about Remus's ……sex life?"

Blaise and Harry smirked, even a light snicker could be heard from Draco, and Cho paled. " Oh dear Merlin, I did."

Cho looked around desperately before grabbing a cup of black coffee placed in front of her by Blaise and taking a huge gulp.

Draco looked up and into Harry's eyes. Harry blushed guessing what Draco was remembering, seeing Harry blush Draco blushed.

" I can't believe I did t-that. What came over me? It's only been a couple of days!"

Blaise and Cho stared at Draco in a confused manner. After an awkward silence Harry cleared his throat.

"Um… Draco. We should be getting ready for dinner at Snape's tonight."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

" Bloody Hell, I forgot about that. I need to hurry or I won't be ready in time."

Stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth, in an unmalfoy like manner, and ran to his room. Cho, Blaise, and Harry chuckled lightly as Draco ran off.

" 10 galleons it takes him 3 hours, 49 minutes, and 22 seconds." Blaise said, while casting a timing charm that would automatically start and stop when Draco began and finished.

"3 hours, 45 minutes, and 53 seconds." Cho said, seemingly over her embarrassment.

" 3 hours, 52 minutes, and 13 seconds." Harry said, smiling. The sound of the shower was heard and the timer started.

" I'm going out. I have a date with this babe I met at our last concert." Blaise said, waved and apparated out of the apartment. Harry looked over at Cho and he could practically see the jealousy rolling off her in waves.

Cho scowled while saying, " I'm in the mood to paint. I'm going to the studio." Cho practically stomped to the studio where she locked herself in.

Harry sighed and glanced at his watch before heading up to his room.

3 hours later

Harry put down the lyrics he had been working on, satisfied with them. Harry looked at his watch before deciding to get ready. He got up and headed to his closet Harry stared at his clothes, thinking. After a while he decided that he might as well make an impact.

Harry pulled out his skintight leather pants and a green fishnet top and placed them on his bed. Grabbing his towel Harry headed towards the shower.

Twenty minutes later found Harry exiting the bathroom, with only a towel tied loosely around his waist. Harry entered his room where he picked up his wand and used one of the drying spells Cho had taught him.

After dressing Harry headed to mirror where he put gel in his hair and messed it up more then usual, to give himself that 'just shagged' look. Only his bangs remained somewhat normal.

Harry left his bangs over his right eye; he quite enjoyed doing the hair flip. Once Harry was satisfied with his hair he began to rummage through the room, in search of his eyeliner.

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed, having finally found his eyeliner underneath a small pile of unwashed clothes. Harry walked back to his mirror and applied eyeliner.

Stepping back from the mirror, Harry admired himself. The fishnet top showed up his new nipple piercing and his pants were low on his hips.

With a quick nod Harry left the room and headed to the kitchen. Harry looked up at the timer: 3 hours 47 minutes and 36 seconds. Enough time for him to go outside for a quick smoke.

Grabbing a lighter and a cigarette Harry went and stood outside, leaning against the apartment building. Harry watched as people walked by, eyeing many gorgeous men, as his cigarette slowly got smaller till it was at the filter.

Harry sighed and dropped the cigarette, grinding it into the ground with his traditional black and white converse. Harry went back inside and glanced at the timer again: 3 hours 52 minutes and 7 seconds.

Harry smirked to himself as the timer clicked closer to his bet.

10

11

12, 'Come on, Dray. Don't fail me now.'

13

The timer froze and Harry smirked in victory, he would collect his money tomorrow. Harry went into the living room and waited for Draco to arrive. Harry didn't have to wait long.

Harry was at a loss for words as Draco walked in. Draco wore form-fitting pinstripe pants with combat boots. Draco wore a stormy gray, which matched his eyes, button up shirt. The top buttons were undone and a tie hung loosely around his neck.

Draco smirked at Harry before eyeing Harry. Harry noticed that Draco's eyes had paused at his nipple piercing. They smiled at each other before flooing together to Snape Manor.

Harry stumbled gracefully out of the fireplace. Before the final battle Harry had Draco teach him how to use floo without falling on his arse. It had taken a lot of practicing but eventually Harry could use floo without ending up sprawled on the floor. He couldn't saw the same about portkeys….

Harry and Draco brushed the ash off of their outfits before they heard a bright cheery voice.

" Harry, Draco. Right on time. I can tell Draco is having a positive affect on you Harry." Remus winked at Harry before pulling Harry in for a hug.

" Might I add, that you both look wicked." Remus added when he let Harry go and admired Harry and Draco's outfits.

"Just like the rock start they are." An amused voice floated out from behind Remus and Harry was shocked to see a _smiling _Snape.

Severus came forward and gave Draco a fatherly hug before turning towards Harry.

" Nice to see you, Harry." Severus extended his hand to Harry and Harry, for Draco's and Remus's sake, shook it.

" Like wise, Severus."

"Kittie would like to tell the Masters and their guests that dinner is ready." A small house elf squeaked from the doorway.

" Thanks Kittie, the masters will be right there." Remus said, smiling at the timid creature.

Kittie smiled slightly before curtseying and disappearing with a pop.

" Follow me to the dinning room, we can continue our conversation on Draco's and Harry's rock star looks in there." Severus smiled again and grabbed Remus's hand before leading the way.

Harry smiled at Draco and slipped an arm around his waist before following the older couple to the dinning room.

The dinning room was big, but in the middle was a regular sized table, looking like a toy in the high-ceiling room. Remembering his dream, Harry pulled out Draco's chair for him and pushed it back in when he was seated.

Draco smiled at Harry questioningly, since Harry rarely ever had pureblood like manners. Harry just smirked back before seating himself quietly, while ignoring the curious stares from Remus and Severus.

" Definitely positive affect." Said a joking Remus. Their food arrived and everyone began to eat as Snape and Draco went into a discussion about potions, with Harry and Remus making a comment here or there.

Remus turned towards Harry, " Tell me, pup, about your band. I've only heard a couple of songs on the radio."

Harry smiled before responding, " The band is absolutely smashing. We play a lot of punk and emo rock. Though we might progress into some screamo and metal songs. Especially after our last concert…" Harry trailed off, not sure whether Remus had heard about the concert yet.

Remus laughed, " I actually was at the concert. I don't think I've laughed that hard since Hogwarts. It was a very marauder like prank, Harry. It would have made Sirius and James proud."

Harry felt a sense of pride and sorrow mix together in himself at the mention of his father and godfather. Harry smiled at Remus, " Thanks Remi." Harry used a nickname he had once heard Sirius call Remus.

Remus smiled back but didn't have time to respond as they were pulled into Severus and Draco's conversation on quidditch.

Several hours later found them in a comfy living room with a roaring fireplace near them. Harry lay with his head in Draco's lap, enjoying the feeling of Draco playing with his hair.

On the couch across from them, Remus was in the same position as Harry.

" Yeah, you should have seen her. I never would have thought I'd see a ravenclaw drunk and behaving the way she was. Rowena would have rolled over in her grave if she knew about this."

Severus let out a booming laugh, that a few hours earlier had surprised Harry.

" Speaking of Cho I didn't see her before we left. Where was she… and Blaise?" Draco's voice sounded from somewhere above Harry.

Harry chuckled before speaking, " Blaise went out on a date with some random girl he met and Cho went into a jealous rage and locked herself in the studio.

Draco's musical laugh floated through the room, " When will they figure out that they're meant for each other."

Harry rolled his eyes, " Like we were much better. How long were we in a band together before we started going out?"

The room was filled with laughter when Draco muttered, " Three years."

Draco glanced at his watch and sighed, " We better leave, Cho and Blaise might think we went to another orgy without them."

Remus and Severus looked appalled and Harry and Draco tried their best to look absolutely serious. After a couple of seconds Draco and Harry couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter.

Upon seeing the laughing couple Remus and Sirius sighed with relief.

" Y-you… should..h-have… seen ….the ….l-look…on….your….f-faces." Draco managed to get out.

Remus pouted, " No fair. You're rock stars, it comes with the job."

This of course sent the couple back into hysterics, even Severus was laughing with them.

When they finally calmed down Harry and Draco said their goodbyes before apparating back to their apartment. The still giggling couple walked towards their rooms.

Harry looked up into Draco's stormy gray eyes and instantly stopped giggling. Harry stood on his toes as he kissed Draco softly on the lips.

Draco encircled his arms around Harry's waist as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Harry sucked lightly on Draco's lower lip, swallowing his moan Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. He began to explore his lover's mouth, delighted in the shivers he was causing.

They pulled away, gasping for air and Draco smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips before going into his room, where he would have a cold shower and erotic dreams.

A/n: there its finished. And I'm going to make sure my new floppy doesn't break. Please review, it really does encourage me . thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This would have come out so much faster if I hadn't left it at school over the weekend -.-

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He groaned at his 'problem', thanks to his dreams of Draco. Harry grabbed leather pants and an As I Lay Dying shirt before heading into the shower.

In the shower Harry grabbed his still hard cock and began to stoke himself, his mind filled with pictures of Draco. Rubbing faster and faster Harry began to moan, occasionally letting Draco's name escape his lips.

Harry came hard before leaning against the wall, gasping for air. Harry finished his shower and dressed before heading downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen he saw that everyone was already there, and they burst into laughter. Harry looked confused and stared as they continued to laugh.

" G-going to w-work" Blaise managed to choke out before heading out. Draco regained his composure and smirked over at a very confused Harry.

" I have to go too." Draco said, standing up. Draco walked over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the door where he paused.

"Harry, darling, the next time you decided wack off you should put silencing charm up." Draco quickly closed the door behind him, leaving a blushing Harry.

Cho who had just managed to stop laughing burst into giggles again. Harry ducked his head, hiding his red face behind his hair and headed over to the counter. He grabbed a muffin and some tea.

Grudgingly, Harry sat down at the table and ate his food in silence as Cho continued to giggle. Finally Harry finished, his face still red.

" We should get to work." Harry mumbled and headed towards the door. Cho followed behind him. After several minutes of stony silence in the car Cho sighed.

" Hon, it wasn't that bad. No one is going to remember by the time we all get home from work. You have nothing to worry about."

Harry looked over at Cho, forgetting about the steering the car.

" Yes, now Harry please watch the road before you crash…again." Cho snickered quietly before putting on an innocent look.

Harry mock pouted, " It wasn't my fault."

" Sure Harry. The car drove itself into a tree and then a ditch."

"…. There was a butterfly…. I didn't want to hit it."

Cho stared at Harry in absolute shock, " A butterfly? You totaled our car because of a butterfly?"

Harry nodded before making his eyes big and innocent. Cho gave him a searching look before saying, " What about the time before that."

" What are you talking about" Harry said, with shifty eyes.

" The one on the way to our concert."

" I had to fix my eyeliner." Harry mumbled and Cho burst into laughter. Harry stuck his tongue out at her but quickly joined her in the laughter.

Harry parked behind the store and they entered through the employee's door. Their boss, who was called Serene, was there already. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Oh, good. You're here early. I need to go to a ceremony. I'll be gone all day. I need you to close up the store. This isn't the first time so I don't believe we have to go through this again."

She smiled gently at them.

" It shouldn't take you too long." Serene smirked before leaving the store, cloak swirling in a very Snape like manor.

" Do you think she knows?" Cho asked; her voice filled with wonder.

Harry laughed, " Of course. Haven't you seen all her books on auras? She can probably see the magic in our auras."

Cho looked at Harry like he had grown another head, " When did you look at her books?"

" That one time you were sick and I was here alone, I got bored. So I began to read them." Harry shrugged as if it was nothing.

Cho had a look of mock shock on her face, " Harry Potter, read a book of his own free will? Preposterous."

Harry took on the one of an upper class British man, " My dear lady, are you insulting my intelligence? I am extremely insulted. I find books most enlightening and read them as frequent as possible."

They burst into laughter, holding on to each other to stay standing. They sat behind the count and began to talk as they waited for a customer to come to the store.

XXX

Harry watched with mild amusement as Draco and Blaise staggered into the apartment. Blaise collapsed onto the couch and Draco collapsed onto Harry's lap.

Harry raised an eyebrow at them and all he got in response was, " Busy day. Lots of customers."

Harry gave a small chuckle before going back to reading his quidditch magazine, as he threaded his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Mmmm…that feels good." Draco's voice was slightly slurred with exhaustion. Harry smiled to himself.

The two exhausted wizards barely had another minute of rest before Cho skipping in, holding her latest painting.

" What do you think?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Harry smirked at Cho before responding, " Seems kind of angry. Filled with rage. If you asked me, I would assume it was done in a jealous rage."

Cho blushed a crimson red as Harry chuckled. Draco looked back and forth between Cho and Harry for a couple of seconds before understanding dawned on his face and he smirked along with Harry.

Meanwhile Blaise continued to study the painting with genuine interest.

" You know Cho, I think Harry is right. It does look like it was done in a jealous rage."

Cho, Harry, and Draco burst into laughter at how oblivious Blaise was.

" What?" Asked a confused Blaise.

" Nothing Blaise, we're just insane." Cho responded in singsong voice, before skipping lightly back into the studio.

" By the way, band practice in a half hour." Cho's voice floated over to us before the studio door was closed.

Harry chuckled as Blaise and Draco groaned. Draco sat up and mumbled something about coffee before heading to kitchen, with Blaise following closely.

Harry quickly finished the article he was reading before heading to the band room. Once he had stepped into the room Harry winced. Cho would be extremely pissed if she found the room like this.

Harry took out his wand and mumbled a few cleaning spells and ducked out of the way as various items flew towards their designated places.

Glancing back at the room Harry smiled to himself; thankful he had bothered to learn a couple of cleaning spells. Harry went around the room setting up the equipment the muggle way.

Once that was finished Harry began a frantic search for the song they recently had been working on.

" I could have sworn they were here the last time we practiced."

" Harry did you lose the lyrics again?" asked an amused voice.

Harry turned to look at a smirking Cho. Harry mumbled out his yeah as she laughed.

" Chinie," Cho said with a series of complex wand movements. The papers containing the song floated up to her from under several cds and magazines.

" What spell is that?" inquired a confused Harry.

" Chinese spell. How did you think the Chinese are so organized?" Harry gaped at Cho's smugness.

"What?" Cho asked, shrugging as she gave Harry the papers. Cho sat down behind her drums as Blaise and Draco entered the room, looking energetic from the coffee.

"Are we ready to rock and roll!" exclaimed Blaise, as he clapped his hands like a child. Harry's eyes widened as he turned to look at Cho. She had the same frightened look on her face but it was mixed in with some confusion.

" Yeah! Come on guys!" exclaimed Draco, jumping up and down while clapping his hands just like Blaise. Harry's eyes grew more fearful as he saw his lover act like a mainstream, brainwashed naïve prep. ( a/n: no offense to the preps that might read this… coughcough)

" Dray, darling, how much coffee did you two have?" Harry asked cautiously while slyly moving his hand to his wand.

Draco held up four fingers as Blaise giggled slightly. Harry's brow furrowed with confusion. Usually it took them only 2 cups to get energy.

" Dray, did you mean four between the both of you. As in two each?" Harry asked cautiously, who knew what could set these two off into giggles…

Draco shook his head, blonde hair flying everywhere before landing in a perfect mess.

"Was that four each?" Draco nodded slowly, while biting down on his lip in a way that was distracting Harry. Cho, noticing that Harry was distracted and where he was staring, spoke up.

" Was that regular coffee?"

" It was espresso." Said a giggling Blaise. Cho and Harry's, who had managed to tare his mind away from how long he could have with Draco before someone noticed their absence, widened.

" Do we even have espresso?" asked Cho.

Blaise shook his head sheepishly and Draco replied, " I was going to buy some but Blaise refused to drink any espresso that wasn't freshly made in Italy. So we apparated there and had some espresso."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Cho, who was looking back at them.

" Shinam, then?" asked Harry. Cho nodded her head and they both pointed their wands at the confused boys.

" Shinam!" cried Cho and Harry _simultaneously._

Girlish screams filled the air as Draco and Blaise became aware of the ice that filled their lower region area. Harry and Cho smirked on as they ran around trying to get the ice out before finally rememberingthey had their wands.

When they finally finished casting the appropriate counter-charm they glared up their laughing band members.

" What the bloody hell was that for?" asked an enraged Draco.

" We had to get the caffeine out of your system somehow." Replied Cho as she settled back down behind her drums and looked at them expectantly.

Not wanting to be the victim of one of Cho's jinx, especially the Chinese ones in which she was usually the only person who knew the counter, they picked up their instruments and took their places.

Harry smirked at them before grabbing his guitar and taking his place behind the microphone.

"Screaming" Harry said before erupting to one of his few solos, due to his singing. After Harry's solo Draco took over and Harry began the song.

_"Can't you hear me yelling………_

A/n: There. Done. Finished. Finito. Hope you enjoyed. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner…if something doesn't happen to my floppy…again. Please review, it honestly does inspire me to write faster. Thanks. Chao


	11. London Fog prt1

A/n: I left my floppy at school again. On the brightside it wasn't a weekend….

"_Italics_"songs

The band placed their instruments back in their cases. They stumbled out to the living room where they collapsed onto the couches and floors. After awhile Blaise sat up from his place on the floor.

" Let's have some fun. It's boring staying here. We have to get out more."

"And exactly what do you suggest we do?" replied Draco from the couch.

Silence filed the room as Blaise pondered the possibities.

" I know!" he exclaimed, startling the rest of them. " We should go clubbing!"

" You know that actually not a bad idea," said Cho.

" Thanks." Blaise said smiling proudly before exclaiming.

"Wait a minute! That's….that's an insult!"

The whole room chuckled as Blaise continued to stutter nonsense. Harry looked over at Draco and asked, " Hey aren't Kaya and Emma playing today at the London Fog?"

Realization dawned on Draco's face as he remembered that Kaya and Emma, who were part of a band called The Distraught.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot. I heard that Alls fair in love and death as well. We should go." Harry nodded and turned to look over at Blaise and Cho with puppy dog eyes. Cho rolled her eyes and said, " You don't need to give me puppy dog eyes, I would have gone anyways. You know I'm friends with Emma and Kaya. And I love their band."

Harry smiled before turning his puppy dog eyes to Blaise.

"Oh no you don't. You know I don't like going to muggle clubs. Every time we go all of us end up intoxicated and that's just not safe in a room full of muggles. What if one of us gets pissed and does magic?"

Harry's only response was to make his eyes bigger and to make his lower lip quiver. Blaise groaned before responding.

"FINE! You know puppy dog faces aren't fair. You're huge green eyes are irresistible." Harry beamed before replying, " That's exactly why I do it." Harry's grin turned to a smirk as Blaise hmphed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Cho and Draco giggled as Blaise continued to look angry before Harry turned his puppy dog eyes on again and Blaise sighed and said, " Damnit Harry, you're too good at that. Come on we should get ready."

Harry smiled before running up to his room to dig through his clothes for a suitable outfit. The rest of the band followed at a calm pace somewhat behind him. After 10 minutes Harry settled on tight emo jeans that didn't leave anything to the imagination.

He wore a form-fitting black t-shirt that had The Distraught written on it neon blue letters in a creepy font. The background picture was a picture of a person in an insanity hospital.

No one except friends knew but it was actually a picture of Emma when her parents sent her there for her 'problems'.

Under the shirt Harry wore emerald green fishnet to match his yes. Harry walked over to the mirror in his room, stumbling over clothes and other object on the way, and put gel into his hair and messed it up into the perfect 'just shagged' look he loved.

Harry put on a little more eyeliner, which had faded almost entirely. After that Harry began the search for his vans. If anyone had entered they would have been caught amidst a whirlwind of clothes.

" I know they were around here some-AHA! FOUND YOU!" Harry shouted the last part so loud that the rest of the occupants of the apartment and frowned in confusement.

Harry put on his shoes before walking over to Draco's room and entering without knocking. A topless Draco nearly dropped a bottle of expensive hair gel as the door opened. He was about to tell them to get out before he realized it was Harry.

" Bloody Hell, Harry you scared the mickey of me… Harry? Harry?" Harry had become quite distracted in staring at a half naked Draco. Draco simply his eyes before putting the bottle of hair gel down and finishing messing his hair just the way he liked it. Oddly enough, it was a 'just shagged' messy as well.

Draco went over to his bed where he had lain out a shirt and was about to pull it on when he felt Harry's hands on his hips and a very hard Harry pressed against him from behind. Draco's breath hitched as Harry's hands slowly slid towards Draco's now fully erect penis.

" I know how to complete our just shagged looks." Harry whispered seductively into Draco's ear. Draco's shivered slightly as Harry's warm breath ghosted across his skin. Draco turned around and attacked Harry's mouth with his own.

Draco pushed Harry back slightly until he had Harry pushed against a wall. As their tongues battled for dominance their hands roamed over each other's body, memorizing each other physically and mentally.

Harry bucked his hips forward when Draco bit down gently on his lower lip. Both moaned as their erections brushed, sending electrics feelings of excitement and need through their bodies.

Draco broke away from the kiss to attack Harry's neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Harry tilted his head sideways to allow Draco more access to his neck. Draco bit down on his lover's neck and enjoyed the hiss followed by moan that came from his lover.

Draco liked the bite and whispered against his skin, " You're mine." Draco moved on to kiss Harry's neck until he reached a soft spot at the nape of the neck. Draco sucked lightly and heard Harry moan. Before Draco could move further down Harry's hands moved to cup Draco's arse and pressed them closer together.

This caused their erections to brush each other again sending more electric waves through them. Their moans filled the room as the bucked against each other desperate for touch. Their lips found each other's once more and their tongues battle for dominance once more.

" DRACO! HARRY! WOULD YOU STOP SHAGGING LIKE BUNNIES, WE CAN HEAR YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO TRAUMATIZE ME! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST PUT A SILENCING CHARM! NOW I'M GOING TO NEED THERAPY! THANKS A LOT!" Blaise's voice filled the apartment and for a couple of seconds silence followed his outburst.

Harry and Draco burst into giggles, holding on to each other to prevent themselves from falling. Blaise, who had just thought of the perfect revenge, shouted something once more.

"IMAGINE SEVERUS AND REMUS FUCKING LIKE BUNNIES!!"

A chorus of eeeewwwss filled the room as both Harry and Draco paled, looks of disgust covered their faces. Being that Blaise had ruined the mood, Draco finished getting ready and they met Blaise in the hallway.

Blaise was leaning against the wall, smirking. Harry and Draco glared at him before walking to the entrance hall. Blaise followed behind them, snickered slightly.

After waiting 5 minutes for Cho, Blaise grew impatient.

" Cho! Hurry up! We have to – wow." Blaise stared as Cho walked down the hallway. Blaise didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful girl in his life.

Cho was wearing a black leather skirt and neon blue leggings. She wore an equally blue corset that pushed her cleavage together. She wore black knee high lace up boots. She had charmed blue highlights in to her shinning straight black hair that hung to waist.

Cho blushed crimson when she noticed Blaise's attention but didn't acknowledge his staring otherwise.

" Are we ready to go?" she asked. Everyone nodded. They walked out to the car and Blaise drove them to the club in a daze, still thinking about Cho.

They entered the club and looked over and up at the stage. The Distraught were setting up. Kaya was up at the keyboards and Emma was guitarist and singer. Their drummer, Ri-chan, was twirling her drumsticks while waiting for everyone else to be ready. At bass was Genevieve, a witch from beauxbatons (sp?) and Serenity was their lead guitarist. The Distraught was one of the best all girls band ever.

Cho left to the bar for a quick drink before the show started and Blaise followed her under the pretense of making sure she didn't get too intoxicated.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him onto the floor in front of the stage. They found an empty space with a good view and began to wait for The Distraught to start.

They looked up when Emma did a quick guitar solo to warm up her fingers. The lights dimmed and the background music stopped. Emma stepped up to the microphone and grabbed it with one hand.

"Hey, this is The Distraught and we are going to rock our bloody worlds. Our first song is Natalie Marie and 1cc."

Cho and Blaise managed to get to us and handed both me and Draco a drink. Harry downed half the drink in one shot and smiled as he recognized the familiar burning of tequila.

"What is this?" Harry looked over at Draco, who was staring at his drink like it was a foreign potion he never heard of.

" Some muggle alcohol." Blaise said as Harry and Cho said, " Tequila."

_Yeah there's a method to my madness  
If only I could find it I could make you safe  
See there's a therapist trying to tell me that  
you are just a figment of my tainted brain_

Harry downed the rest of his tequila and felt the slightest tingle. He watched as Draco cautiously sipped his tequila. After a seconds pause Draco downed half of it, eyes widening at the burning sensation.

Harry and Cho chuckled lightly before turning their attention to the stage. Emma was swaying her hips as she sang. Emma was wearing extremely tight hip hugging leather pants. A sapphire blue tank top cut in half stood out from beneath a black fishnet shirt.

_No, I believe  
that you're not just conjured up  
No, I believe  
'cause I feel it when we touch _

You make it dry when it's raining outside  
You warm my blood when the temperature dies  
You're my crutch when it's all to hard to bare  
See without you here I could not be anywhere

Draco quickly downed the rest of his tequila. He moved up to stand next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry looked over at him and smiled, placing a quick peck on the lips.

_A wide-eyed flutter and the violins, they swell  
I lost everything I own  
I don't need it, can't you tell?  
Oh, all I truly need is you (Natalie Marie)  
This disturbing make-believe's come true (Natalie Marie)_

Cho left, after a guy had asked if she would dance, and was dancing with him in the dance floor. Blaise's eyes were narrowed at the spot where they were dancing. After awhile he regained his composure, slytherin style, and went off to a group of beautiful girls. They giggled and started to flirt with him.

_I spent every cent I had  
just to buy the things that you would ultimately never get  
But now I'm starting to believe that I'm really going crazy  
'cause I can't recall when we met _

No, I believe  
that you're not just conjured up  
No, I believe  
'cause I feel it when we touch

Harry and Draco moved their bodies to the music, their bodies close together. They watched as their friends on stage performed. Emma was the most entertaining. She was psychotic on stage, running here and there, jumping off of amps.

_You make it dry when it's raining outside  
You warm my blood when the temperature dies  
You're my crutch when it's all to hard to bare  
See without you here I could not be anywhere _

A wide-eyed flutter and the violins, they swell  
I lost everything I own  
I don't need it, can't you tell?  
Oh, all I truly need is you (Natalie Marie)  
This disturbing make-believe's come true (Natalie Marie)

Draco leaned over and said into Harry's ear, "I'm going to go get drinks be right back." Harry smiled and nodded. Draco weaved through the jumping and head banging bodies. After several frustrating minutes he finally made it to the bar. After buying to drinks Draco began complicated task of returning to Harry and not spilling the drinks.

_Natalie, it turns out that your were just my sick little fantasy  
So I tried to pry you from my head  
Now look at me  
It appears as if I've injured myself severely, yeah  
But like the doctor said you were always dead _

Now I'm in stitches  
Over you and over you, oh  
Now I'm in stitches  
Over you and over you, oh

A wide-eyed flutter and the violins, they swell  
I lost everything I own  
I don't need it, can't you tell?  
Oh, all I truly need is you (Natalie Marie)  
This disturbing make-believe's come true (Natalie Marie)

Draco finally made it back to the spot and his eyes widened before narrowing. His Harry, **_his_** Harry, was dancing…. With another man.

A/N: There I decided I'm going to split up the club scene into parts. I'm not sure how many parts there will be though…. Anywayz I promise to update much much faster next time. Please review. Thank you .


	12. London Fog prt2

A/n: I think I'm getting faster at updating! Yay! Took bloody long enough…. :p

Draco stared as his heart shattered. His body started trembling as his eyes met Harry's. Confusion was written on his face but realization soon dawned on Harry. Draco turned and stormed through the people, ignoring the voice screaming his name.

_It's the same old story  
I've seen it all too many times  
It's the fall from glory  
that makes you feel..._

Place your needle to the record, stab it down  
it feels good to be the one to break the skin  
so look at me now, look at me now, yeah  
you're face down, tell yourself you're happy once again  
right now you need this more than anything  
but it's never enough, it's never enough for you

Draco sat down at a table with a heavy thud. He glanced at the drinks in his hands. He imbibed one glass as quick as possible and began to feel the effects immediately.

_And it's the same old story  
I've seen it all too many times  
It's the fall from glory  
that makes you feel alive_

And you know the hardest truth can flow like water now  
break down, the moment that it touches your mouth  
So place your lips against the bottle, take it down  
it feels good to lose control of everything  
but I wasn't myself, I wasn't myself, she said

Draco began to lift the second drink but a hand on his stopped him. He looked up into emerald eyes. Harry sighed and sat down.

" Dray, I swear it wasn't what it looked li-" Harry said before being cut off.

" How could you Harry? I trusted you." Draco stood up and practically ran away from Harry as the tears began to fall, leaving a heartbroken Harry behind.

Harry stood up and ran after Draco.

_And it's the same old story  
I've seen it all too many times  
it's the fall from glory  
that makes you feel alive_

It's the same old story  
I've seen it all too many times  
but it's not what you wanted

Can anyone feel? can anyone see?  
Yeah, can anyone taste the poison we need?  
that we need...

Harry found Draco huddled in a corner, tears streaming down his face. Harry kneeled next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Draco made a feeble attempt to push Harry away but ended collapsing into his arms. " I trusted you. I trusted you. I trusted you." Draco kept repeated it like a mantra. Harry likewise picked up a mantra of "I'm sorry." As tears began to fall down.

_So place your needle to the record, stab it down  
it feels good to be the one to break the skin now  
you're face down, this is what you wanted  
this is what you wanted, this is what you wanted  
and I know, but we've lost control...  
Here we go!_

Yeah, can anyone feel? Can anyone see?  
Yeah, can anyone taste the poison we need?  
Yeah, can anyone feel? Can anyone see?  
Yeah, can anyone taste the poison we need?  
that we need, that we need, yeah, that we need

" This song is for you lovers out there. This is I Caught Fire." Emma's voice floated over to them in their corner.

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

Draco calmed down enough to ask, " Why?" Harry attempted to catch Draco's gaze but failed. Harry sighed before saying, " Dray, it was only dancing. I thought it would be rude on to turn him down." " Only dancing?" Draco hated the way his voice sounded so hopeful.

" Only dancing. You should know, I only have eyes for you."

Draco looked up with hopeful eyes and their breaths caught as their eyes met in a clash of silver and emerald.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

Harry leaned down to kiss the blonde angel in his arms. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry pulled him into his lap. Their kiss was soft, gentle and loving.

" I love you." Harry whispered when they parted.

" I love you too." Draco whispered back.

They leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Their mouths moved frantically next to each other and their tongues battle for dominance.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)_

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

They parted reluctantly, if there had not been a need for air they wouldn't have.

" Harry! Draco! Watcha doin' in the corner?" Both Harry and Draco cursed Blaise through all seven levels of hell and back for his ill timing… for **everything.**

Sighing Harry stood up and extended a hand to Draco and helped him stand up. Once again their eyes met in a clash of emotions.

_In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)_

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

Harry and Draco made their way back to where they had been first. Cho and Blaise were there, both dancing…with separate people.

Harry glanced up at the stage and happened to catch Emma's glance. She smirked lightly before winking at him. Draco caught this and raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry simply shrugged and returned his attention to the stage.

" This song goes out to my favorite yaoi couple." Once again Emma winked.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Harry and Draco gave a small chuckle at her song choice. They began to dance together ignoring some of the looks they were getting. Nearby Cho and Blaise were obliviously watching each other jealously.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

When the guy Cho was dancing with leaned down and whispered something into Cho's ear, Blaise blew a fuse.

"Get away from her!" he exclaimed while shoving the guy away from Cho.

" What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Cho's voice is indignant and a fiery rage can be heard in it. Any one with some common sense would back down. Too bad Blaise is too absorbed by his emotions to realize this.

" Protecting you from this perv!"

"I don't need protecting!"

Blaise turns to look at Cho with a strange look in his eyes.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

" Cho.. I-I.." Blaise stared at the ground and shuffled his feet.

" Yes?" Her voice was soft, detecting that this was a sensitive matter.

Blaise hesitated before leaning in and kissing her.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

You will suck the life out of me

Harry and Draco stopped dancing to stare in shock at the kissing couple. " I thought it would at least take them another month…" Draco murmured. When Cho and Blaise finally pulled apart they were gasping for breath.

Before anything could be said the guy that Harry had been dancing with earlier showed up. He had brown hair and sapphire eyes. He was slightly taller than Harry but still shorter than Draco.

Draco growled predatorily and the guy looked over at Draco in confusion before turning back to Harry and saying," Um… Harry.. I-"

Draco interrupted him, his voice sounding fakely sweet, " Excuse me, what might your name be?"

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

The guy looked at Draco oddly before responding, " Tony, Why?" Draco smiled, more like sneered actually, and replied in a sweetly mocking tone, " Well, Tony, I'd appreciate if you left my boyfriend alone."

To emphasize his point he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Tony's eyes widened and after a glare from Draco, scurried away quickly.

Harry chuckled lightly as he gazed back at the stage.

" This next song is to help motivate those of you who need it. This is self-conclusion."

_Fade in, start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world_

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and began to slow dance with him in a soothing way.

Cho gazed at Harry sadly for a few moments before dancing with Blaise, during which murmurs could be heard.

_"Excuse me, sir,  
But I have plans to die tonight  
Oh, and you are directly in my way  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right"  
My reply:  
"Excuse me, miss  
But do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me  
And exactly who you're talking to?"_

She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me"  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"

Harry buried his head in Draco's chest as tears formed in his eyes. The song reminded him of when he attempted to commit suicide and why. Draco rubbed his hand on Harry's back soothingly, while whispering loving and comforting words.

A few sad glances were cast in Harry's direction by Cho, Blaise, and even by the members of The Distraught, especially Emma.

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"You make it sound so easy to be alive  
But tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day  
When everything inside me has died?"  
My reply:  
"Trust me, girl  
I know your legs are pleading to leap  
But I offer you this easy choice-  
Instead of dying, living with me"

She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."  
I said, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully"

Draco could fell the tears that Harry was crying on his now partially wet shirt. Several of the females who knew Harry now had tears in their eyes as well.

Draco smoothed Harry's hair and brought Harry closer to himself, in a protective way.

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you  
But what good would that do?  
My offer stands, and you must choose

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night  
To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming"  
"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through  
Just ten minutes before you got here I was going to jump too"

Draco paused their dancing and grabbed Harry's face forcing him to look up into his eyes. Draco's heart almost broke at the sight of tear filled emerald eyes and the tear stained face.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry's heart swelled and he could have sworn that Draco had a healing touch at that moment.

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self-conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

" I'll always be there for you. Never lose faith." Draco whispered into Harry's ear before placing another kiss on Harry's lips.

" I love you." Draco said, staring straight into the emerald depths that he loved.

" I love you too, Dray." Harry whispered back, and leaned in for another kiss, while ignoring the chorus of awwwwwws in the room.

A/N: there, I decided that this would be the best part to end. And its not a cliffie for once: O shocking:p I'll try and get the next part to the club scene out soon.


	13. London Fog prt3

A/N: sorry this chapter took long, but I had lots of homework… lots cries too much homework!…

Revolution heres the songs the Distraught played in order: Taste the poison by Storyoftheyear, I caught fire by the Used, Time is running out by Muse (winks at cutwristkate I love this song too), Self-conclusion by the Spill Canvas. There now onto the story…

"That's all from us. But next, ALLS FAIR IN LOVE AND DEATH!" Harry and Draco cheered along with the crowd and nodded when they saw Emma mouth 'meet me back stage after the concert.'

Harry and Draco turned to Cho and Blaise to talk while Alls Fair in Love and Death set up their equipment. Both Cho and Blaise had stupid grins on their faces. Seeing them reminded Harry of something.

" Hey, Dray?" he said.

"Yeah ?" asked a slightly confused Draco.

"You owe me 13 galleons," he replied with a smirk.

"Why?" asked a very confused Draco.

Harry shot a pointed look in Cho and Blaise's direction.

"Ohhh yeah.." said Draco while taking out 13 galleons and giving them to Harry. While the look had gotten past Blaise, Cho was a different story.

"You made a bet on us?" asked a very indignant Cho. Harry shrugged before replying, "We made a bet on how long it would take for you two to get together. I mean, come on. The sexual tension between you guys had almost been thick enough to break a steel knife." Both Cho and Blaise blushed at Harry's comment.

"Hey we are Alls Fair in Love and Death." They looked up at the speaker, Brandy, the lead singer of Alls Fair in Love and Death. The bassist, Syd, stood on the right of the stage and the guitarist, Jazz, stood on the left. The keyboardist, Yumi-chan, stood on the left and the drummer, Mark, began to drum the beat of the beginning song.

" This song is called Cassie," Brandy said before the song started.

_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it_

Cho, Blaise, Harry, and Draco danced together in a group to the song. Although after a few minutes Blaise ran off into the mosh pit.

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

Harry and Cho sang along to the song and Draco played the air guitar.

_All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air_

Brand was doing some crazy stuff on stage, running and jumping around. Nothing too extreme, like Harry has done… but more psychotic than most. Blaise came back from the mosh pit, mostly unharmed but had a couple of bruises, nothing Cho couldn't easily fix. And she did fix everything, with a simple wave of her wand.

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger _

_How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes_

Harry screamed with Brandy, but the scream went unnoticed as half of the audience also screamed that part with Brandy. Harry smiled when he felt Draco's arm snake around his waist.

"You looked real sexy screaming," whispered Draco into Harry's ear. Harry simply smirked and began to dance in a way he knew would make Draco crazy.

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger _

_(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger_

Brandy made the motion of shooting herself at the last line and the whole crowd cheered. Brandy smiled and spoke, "This next song is called I'm a Fake."

_Small, simple, safe price  
Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets  
This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals  
And I am not afraid to die  
I'm not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight.  
I want the pain of payment  
What's left, but a section of pigmy size cuts  
Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks_

Brandy spoke the beginning of the song. This was a new song so Harry listened close.

_Would you be my little cut?  
Would you be my thousand fucks?  
And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid  
To fill, and spill over, and under my thoughts  
My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter  
I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart  
Love is not like anything  
Especially a fucking knife_

Her voice progressed into a harsh, biting tone. Her voice got louder with each line and by the last line she was yelling. Harry blanched at the song lyrics and he could see Cho, Blaise, and Draco looked over at Harry uncertainly. Harry pretended to not notice the looks and continued watching the stage.

_Look at me, you can tell  
By the way I move and do my hair  
Do you think that it's me or it's not me?  
I don't even care  
I'm alive  
I don't smell  
I'm the cleanest I have ever been.  
I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry (dry)_

The crowd cheered madly at the song and they watched as another mosh pit formed, this one more dangerous than the last. The group watched on with mild amusement as people jumped into the mosh pit.

_Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake  
Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

Cho and Harry began to dance again, purposely driving their men crazy. Harry bit his bottom lip and looked up at Draco from under his eyelashes. Draco took a sharp breath at the raven-haired beauty in front of him. Draco stepped close to Harry and started dancing with him, Blaise did likewise with Cho.

_Do I drink? Do I date?  
I've got perfect placement all my ink  
Satisfied, in your eyes  
I'm the biggest fan I've got right now  
I made sure, that I look how I wanted to look  
The people around me, the people surround me  
I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry (dry)_

_Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake  
Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

People were now starting to watch the two couples dance seductively. Many people found themselves turned on, especially some of the females watching Draco and Harry.

_My stomach hurts now, and all tied off in lace  
I pray, I beg for anything, to hit me in the face  
and this sicknes isn't me, I pray to fall from grace  
The last thing I see is feeling  
And I'm telling you I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake_

_And I'm telling you I'm..._

_Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake  
Just look at me, look at me now  
I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

_I'm a fake _

_I'm a fake_

Harry, Cho, Blaise, and Draco stopped dancing and looked around noticing their audience. Harry blushed while Cho simply rolled her eyes and Blaise and Draco smirked at the still staring crowd.

" This next song is called Adam's song."

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all _

_I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

Harry and Draco began to slow dance as Blaise and Cho went to get more drinks. After awhile of peaceful and comfortable silence, Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Harry I love you so much and I never want to lose you. I- Harry look at me," Draco grabbed Harry's face with one hand and turned it to face him. " I don't want for you to ever have to go back to that part of your life… you can always talk to me Harry. You know that right?" Harry nodded before burying his face in Draco's shoulder, which would soon become soaked with tears.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside _

_The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair in a soothing pattern to help soothe the crying boy in his arms. He tilted Harry's head of his should and pressed his lips on the rosy lips of his emerald eyed beauty. " Don't cry Harry. It's all in the past and it's going to stay there."

_I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months, I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again _

_You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault_

" Sometimes I miss it. I miss being the perfect gryffindor everyone wanted me to be. It was a lot easier to make everyone happy." Harry's soft voice surprised Draco but he didn't show it. Harry needed him to be stable right now.

" Sometimes it is easier to make people happier but you should worry about making yourself happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world and more. And if that means upsetting some people than so be it." Draco replied, voice just as soft.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside _

_The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

" Thanks Dray," whispered Harry before giving Draco a quick kiss and placing his head on Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms more securely around Harry's waist making Harry feel safe and protected.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside _

_The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait 'til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

Blaise and Cho came back with the drinks and the group sat down at a table.

A/N: I know this is shorter than my more recent updates but its been too long since my last update so here it is and I promise to work on a much longer next chapter this almost homework free weekend.

And the songs alls fair in love and death played are:

Cassie by flyleaf, I'm a fake by the used, and Adam's song by blink 182. please review . thanks


	14. Backstage

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out… I had writers block at times. I changed Sid's name to Syd in the story… you'll understand why.

"This song is called Don't Wanna stop."

_All these games you play   
you're messin' with my head,(messin with my head)  
I don't know why I stay  
I should leave instead (I should leave instead),   
When I speak from my heart000000  
you laugh like it's a game (this ain't no game)  
Yeah we'd make great friends, but it just isn't the same..._

Harry grabbed his drink and drank half of it all at once. He immediately felt the affects and smiled slightly at the buzz he felt.

_And I know this is not the way it should be,  
And I know you treat him like me,  
But I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop_

_I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop_

Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand, interlacing their fingers. This song made him slightly uneasy, it reminded him of an ex-boyfriend, Mark. Draco gave a light, reassuring squeeze before pulling Harry into his arms.

_Now I don't need you to buy me pretty things (you don't pay for me),  
Pay for my tattoos or buy me diamond rings (we don't want those things),  
All I know is that I'm happy to see you smile (i want to see you smile),  
And it'd make my day if you'd just stay for awhile (stay with me),_

"Don't worry Harry. He's gone and he'll never come back. He can't hurt you anymore." Harry nodded, holding back tears. Mark had been an abusive boyfriend. Harry hadn't broken up with him because in his mind it was okay, especially after the Dursleys and his old friends. One day Harry had made Mark extra mad and Mark beat him to near death and left him there, in the apartment. That's how everyone found out, they found him when they came home, lying on the ground close to death.

_And I know this is not the way it should be,  
And I know you treat him like me,  
But I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop_

_I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop_

Harry shivered slightly and drank the rest of his drink. Mark was not someone he wanted to remember, especially now that he had Draco.

_This has gone on for way too long...  
And I'm tired of movin' on_

_And I'm tired of movin' on_

_And I'm tired of movin' on_

_And I know this is not the way it should be,  
And I know you treat him like me,  
But I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop_

_I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop,  
I don't wanna stop_

When the song ended Harry stood up and nearly fell over before Draco caught him. He giggled before making his way back onto the dance floor.

" This is a new song, it's called call me when your sober."

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
you would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Harry and Cho began to dance together, once again making their men horny. Draco went over and pulled Harry into his arms and they began dancing, so close you couldn't fit a piece of paper in between them. Blaise had followed Draco's idea and pulled Cho into his body, wrapping his arms around her as she giggled drunkenly.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

Draco placed his hands on Harry's waist, bringing Harry closer to himself. Harry smiled seductively up at Draco and bucked his hips against Draco's, making Draco gasp.

"Do you need some ….help?" asked Harry, as he ran a finger delicately along Draco's hips, before sliding down. Draco gasped as Harry's finger slid the length of his clothed erection.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Blaise wrapped his arms around a smashed Cho, and brought her closer to him. Cho wriggled in his grip, in a seductive way. She smirked when she felt his erection against her inner thigh. Cho giggled and leaned towards his ear. " Have a …problem?" she asked, her lips grazing his ear and making him shiver.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

Harry pulled away from Draco, who whimpered. Harry smirked and walked over to the bar, swaying his hips seductively. Harry could feel Draco's gaze on his arse the entire time. Harry bought himself a shot of tequila, which he had right there, and then bought himself and Draco a drink, which he took back with him.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

By the time Harry finished his drink he was giggling like a schoolgirl. Draco smiled down at the giddy brunette in his arms. He held Harry close and supported him as they danced.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Cho and Blaise made their way over to Draco and Harry. Somehow during the song they had ended up separated. People looked up expectantly, when another song didn't begin.

" That's all, but next is Silent Screams," said Brandy. The group made their way backstage as Alls Fair in Love and Death made their way off stage. They found The Distraught in dressing room #3.

"HARRY!!" yelled a voice, followed by a body that threw itself at Harry. Harry, who was caught off guard, fell backwards and found himself lying on the ground with a grinning Emma on top.

Harry laughed and said, " Sorry Em but I'm taken." He shoved her off playfully and she pouted and stuck out her tongue. " Meanie… you're really comfy, you know that right?" The room burst into laughter at her comment.

She looked around at everyone before saying, " I was being serious…" Her words were slightly slurred and Harry noticed all the empty alcoholic beverage bottles around the room.

Kaya, a student from Tokyo's School of Magic, walked over and gave everyone a hug.

" It's been awhile since we've seen you guys, how are you?" she asked, the slightest Japanese accent detectable.

" Everything has been absolutely smashing," responded Cho, her voice slurred as well.

Emma crawled back over to Harry and sat in his lap, "Tell me Harry, darling. Have you gotten in Draco's pants yet?" She gave a small yelp when Draco slapped her lightly on the head. She stuck out her lower lip and widened her eyes.

" That wasn't very nice Drakie," she said, purposely making her voice trembled. Draco rolled his eyes and responded, " Sorry but that doesn't work on me….. Anymore…. And don't call me Drakie!" Harry laughed at his slow reaction to the nickname but quickly shut up after receiving a glare from Draco.

Emma stood up and extended an arm to help Harry up, which he took. They stepped inside the dressing room where the rest of the band was and a few extra people, boyfriends probably.

Harry looked at an extremely familiar looking man. Then it hit him. He gaped at the man, a man that was supposed to be dead.

"You're..you're Sid Viscous!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the man next to Syd. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. The people in the band had amused looks on their faces while everyone else had confused looks on their faces.

"I am," he said, while smirking. Syd beside him was also smirking.

"but-b-but you're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Harry. Sid smiled and Harry caught a glimpse of fangs. Syd's smirk grew as she said, " Harry, meet my boyfriend, Syd Viscous.. the vampire."

"Vampire?.. Well that explains why you aren't dead or old… Can't say the same for the rest of your band." Harry replied. Sid laughed before going back to his conversation with Syd.

Harry shrugged before turning back to Emma, who was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us who you were?" she asked. Harry sighed, he knew his friends would eventually ask him this.

"The less people that knew the less chance there would be of my secret getting out… Sorry. Please don't be mad." Harry said as he stared down at his shoes.

Emma sighed and hugged Harry as she said, " I'm not mad.. I just wish you would have told me." Harry nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks for not getting mad." He said. She smiled at him, "Why would I get mad?... Besides you're impossible to be mad at. " Harry laughed, many people had told him it impossible to be or stay mad at him.

"So Harry, you never told me whether you and Draco have gone all the way yet." Emma asked slyly. Harry blushed lightly before responding, "Not yet, no thanks to Blaise." Harry threw a mock glare over at Blaise who was talking to Brandy. He looked at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"How so?" asked Emma.

Harry sighed before saying, " Every time we are about to he interrupts somehow.. or just says something really really wrong." Harry shuddered remembering what Blaise said before they left for the concert.

Emma laughed a musical laugh before saying, "If I know Blaise as well as I think I do then there is no need to explain what he did say."

Harry laughed as they ignored the indignant "hey" that came from Blaise. "So how long has Syd been going out with a vampire?" asked Harry motioning towards the snogging couple in the corner.

"umm. About a couple of months. You should have been there when she first saw him. She went insane, I honestly thought had gone barking mad." Emma said as she shook her head, though she smiled slightly.

"Do you do a lot of shows with Alls Fair in Love and Death?" asked Harry as he looked at all the band members in the dressing room.

"Yeah, they're the coolest Americans you will ever find… Actually they probably are the only cool Americans there are…" She said. ( A/n: no offense to Americans.. I'm American too..)

Harry smiled as he glanced around the room. In a corner were all the drummers: Cho, Mark, and Ri-chan. A little ways down from them Draco, Genevieve, and Kaya. Blaise and Brandy had stayed win the same spot, but Serenity, Jazz, and Yumi-chan and joined them.

Every group had their own conversations going, well except for Sid and Syd who were to busy to speak.

"Harry smirked and looked over at Emma who looked at him in a confused manner.

What do you say we liven up this gathering?" Harry said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Emma smirked back and said "What a lovely idea Harry. What do you suggest?"

Harry glanced around the room and his smirk grew when he spotted a c boom box in the room. What would you say to a game of Roxanne?" Harry asked. Emma's smiled and walked over to the boom box and picked up a cd case next to it.

"Absolutely wicked idea Harry. And I just happen to have the cd with me. Harry smiled and turned back to the rest of the room as she set up the music.

"Listen up everybody! It's time to play a game. Raise your hand if you've never played Roxanne before?" Harry asked.

Harry was not surprised when no one from Black Tears raised their hands.

"Ok those of you who know how to play help Emma set up, the rest of you come here." Harry waited for everyone to settle down where they should be before addressing the few people in front of him, mainly Americans.

"Ok Roxanne is a drinking game. Everyone has a shot glass that is magicked to refill after ever drink. You have to drink every time you hear Roxanne in the song. Got it?"

They nodded and followed Harry over to the table Emma had transfigured. It was a circular table and in the center was the boom box. Everyone sat down, most next to their lovers.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Emma. When she everyone was ready she pressed play and sat down as the song began to play.

One song later and most of the musicians where smashed beyond their minds. A few of them, those who could hold their alcohol better, where fine and laughing their arses off at the smashed people that could barely walk.

Harry turned to a giggling Emma and said, "I have another brilliant idea for a game."

"What?" she asked as her eyes danced with excitement.

"I've never.." Emma nodded excitedly before getting out cups and filling them with firewhisky. Harry turned to the rest of the group and said, "Everyone here knows how to play I've never right?"

When everyone nodded Harry sighed with relief. "Good cause I don't feel like explaining it." Several people snickered at the comment. Emma placed everyone's cup in front of them before placing the firewhisky bottle in the center for refills.

"Okay I'll start…I've never kissed Harry Potter." Emma smirked at Harry and Draco. Everyone stared at Cho when she didn't take a drink, Draco had a jealous look in his eye.

Cho sighed before saying, "It was in my sixth year at Hogwarts…before Harry found out he was gay." Harry blushed slightly and looked down. Draco placed his arm around Harry's waist possessively.

"I've never masturbated." Everyone rolled their eyes at Blaise's choice and as all the boys took a drink.

"Emma got this weird glint in her eye as she looked at the American band. At first Harry was confused but then realization dawned on him and he decided to help her out with her plan.

"I've never lived for more than a year in America." Only the American band took a drink, as they looked at Harry suspiciously.

Draco, who caught on as to what was going on, said, "I've never gone to an American school." Once again the Americans drank. Syd, having caught on to the plan, said "I've never been to Hogwarts." The British kids glared at Syd as they drank.

Yumi-chan, having figured out the plan as well, followed Syd's lead. "I've never said Bloody Hell." Yumi-chan winced when she noticed Syd take a drink as well, remembering a little too late.

Ri-chan, who had a devilish smile, said, "I've never spoken English as a first language." Al the other Japanese girls smirked as they watched their band mates drink.

Emma, who for some unknown reason turned on Harry and Draco. "I've never shagged a boy before." Everyone raised an eyebrow when Draco didn't drink. He fidgeted in his seat before saying, " I'm a virgin so what?.. I've never played in a foreign country."

Draco's I've never turned everyone's attention at getting the other nationality drunk.

A/N: There. Finally. Hopefully the next one will come out sooner. Please review .


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here we go, fun flashbacks .

Harry's eyes fluttered open only to be shut tightly. Harry groaned as he felt a massive hangover arrive. He shifted in his uncomfortable position on the floor.

Harry sighed before opening his eyes, slowly. The sunlight streaming in from the window hurt his eyes and increased his headache. Harry stood up and walked over to the window and closed the curtains, sighing in relief at the darkness.

Harry walked over to the cabinet where they stored the hangover potions. He opened it to reveal only two left.

Harry smirked as he took one and imbibed it as quickly as possible. He sighed with relief when his hangover disappeared. He stood there as memories from last night flooded in.

Flashback

_All the alcohol was gone and more than half of the people where passed out cold by the end of I've never. _

_Only a few people still remained conscious. Emma, Syd (the only American), Sid, Harry, Draco, Ri-chan, and Kaya were the only people still awake. Emma suddenly perked up, "OH. Let's play spin the bottle!"_

_Everyone nodded their agreement and watched as Emma pushed the few unconscious people who hadn't fallen to the floor to the floor. She placed the empty firewhisky bottle in the center of the table and spun it. _

_Emma smirked when it landed on Sid and pulled the vampire in for a long kiss, in which Syd kept shooting glares at Emma. When they pulled apart Emma smirked some more and Sid looked amazed. _

_Sid spun the bottle, glancing at Emma every couple of seconds. Draco shifted in his seat when it pointed at Harry._

_Harry leaned across the table, meeting the vampire halfway. The kiss was intense, Harry was the first to make a move to deepen the kiss._

_Harry bit down gently on the vampire's lower lip and slipped his tongue in and their tongues began a battle for dominance. Harry finally pulled away panting for air and looked over at Draco sheepishly and shrugged. Draco pouted and looked at the bottle._

_Harry sighed and spun the bottle, hoping it landed on Draco. And luck was with him, because it pointed straight at Draco. Harry shifted and pulled Draco into one of the most passionate kisses they've ever had. _

_Harry sucked gently on Draco's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Harry took advantage of this to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth and caressed Draco's tongue with his. _

_Draco shivered slightly before pulling the smaller boy into his lap, where they continued to explore each other's mouths._

_The gaped openly at the snogging couple, and Sid only raised an eyebrow. Harry's and Draco's hands were roaming each other's bodies. _

_Harry shifted his body so he was straddling Draco's hips. The girls were blushing a deep red by now as they breathed heavily and watched the couple go it in front of them._

_Eventually Sid, spoke up," As interesting it is to watch all these girls blush like schoolgirls, I think it'd be wise for you two to cease the snogging before these girls get too…worked up."_

_Most of the girls blushed a darker red at what Sid said but Emma stuck out her tongue and said, " Party pooper."_

_Harry and Draco pulled apart, blushing slightly. Harry returned to his seat as Draco spun the bottle. It landed on Kaya who smiled and leaned over to Draco. Harry looked around the room, trying to avoid watching his boyfriend kiss a girl. _

End Flashback

It had continued like that till everybody had kissed everybody multiple times. Harry blushed and looked over at this sleeping band mates , Draco had been the only one to make it to a couch.

Harry took a shower, as he wondered how they had all gotten home safely after being so drunk.

He stepped out of the shower and pulled on some formfitting jeans and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt before going back downstairs.

He rubbed some gel in his hair as he walked towards the living room and was fixing his hair in a messier version of his normal hair and found that everyone else was still passed out.

Harry sighed and decided to make more hangover potions as everyone else slept, hopefully they would be done before everyone was awake.

Harry was almost done when his band mates began to stir, unfortunately, at the same time. They stood up and massaged their temples as Harry watched on with amusement.

Harry, deciding that he need more amusement, said lou8dly, "There's only one hangover potion left." Harry smirked at their winces and watched as comprehension dawned on them slowly.

They all rushed to the cabinet and wrestled trying to get to the potion first. Harry focused on making the potion as he listened to the scuffles.

"Hey , look. It's Davey Havoc!" shouted Draco. He took advantage, when both Cho and Blaise turned to look, and ran to the cabinet and drank the potion.

Harry looked up and saw Draco blush as he began to remember last night, most likely the game of spin the bottle. Harry was just finishing the potion as Cho and Blaise started to advance on a distracted Draco.

"Hey, I've just finished another potion. Come get it." He said loudly, enjoying Cho's and Blaise's winces.

Right when everyone one had settled down, knocking echoed through the apartment. Harry sighed and got up and walked lazily to the door.

He opened the door and looked out to see his landlord…or technically landlady standing out there.

"Yes?" Harry asked, somewhat confused.

She looked at Harry and said, "Early this morning we had a break in. They were found outside your door, discussing how to get inside.

They say they're from a band called The Boggarts. I need you to confirm that they are The Boggarts."

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair a bit more before nodding, "lead the way."

As Harry followed the landlady he thought about The Boggarts. They were what most people would technically a rival band. Though in truth they simply just didn't get along.

Thought, not in the fighting way, Black Tears just didn't agree with what The Boggarts did or thought.

The landlady stopped and pointed at a door. "They're in there."

Harry took a deep breath before entering the room. They looked up when Harry entered. They were sitting in a circle on the ground.

The Boggarts consisted of Alex the drummer, Erik the bassist, the Windal twins were the guitarists and Mikey the singer.

Alex had black wavy hair that fell over his black eyes. He looked timid at times but at a show he wasn't afraid to hit the Bloody Nora out of his drums.

Erik has shoulder length shaggy blond hair and ice blue yes that could chill anyone's heart. He had a dark and pain-filled past that could compete with Harry's.

The Windal twins, Jade and Jake, had chocolate eyes but their hair was unknown, being that they dyed their hair so often.

Harry supposed it was their twin connection but those two could go off in the best shared solos every.

Mikey had beautiful brown hair that reached his chin. It was naturally straight and neat. Though what people loved the most about him were his sapphire blue eyes.

Mikey stood up from his place on the floor and sauntered over to Harry.

"You were pretty sexy as Sirius the lead singer of Black Tears but I must admit I like your real appearance much better." Mikey stopped inches away from Harry and stood smirking at him. Harry shivered.

Part of the reason Harry didn't like The Boggarts was because Mikey liked Harry and constantly made him feel uncomfortable.

Mikey had a way of acting like a creepy part stalker part groupie part rapist.

"Um.. Okay." Harry said as he backed up away from Mikey and cursed mentally when his back came in contact with the door behind him.

Is it true?" asked Mikey as he moved in on Harry and stopped when they were barely touching. Harry could feel Mikey's breath on his lips and it was unnerving.

"Is what true?" he replied.

" That you and Draco have.. hooked up." Mikey responded as he placed his hands on the wall behind Harry, hands on either side of Harry.

Harry gulped and nodded, trying to devise a plan to get him out of this….predicament. Harry was thankful when he heard knocking. Mikey moved back to his group and sat in his earlier spot. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"So, are they who they say they are?" asked the landlady. Harry nodded before leaving the room, but not fast enough that he didn't hear Mikey say, " By the way Harry, we got an apartment here."

Harry sped walked back to his apartment and locked the door behind him once he was inside. He walked as casual as possible to the living room.

"Where did you go." Asked Draco, from his position on the couch.

" The landlady wanted me to confirm that some people were who they said they were…And by the way.. The Boggarts have moved into the apartment complex."

A tension so thick that one could break their knife trying to cut it, filled the room.

We all looked at Draco, who had this dark look on his face. I had a feeling that he would do something rash if we didn't stop him Cho must have been thinking along the same lines because she said,

"Draco, I'm sure it's just coincidence."

"The bloody hell it's a coincidence. Mikey better stay away from you, or so help him Merlin, I will castrate him."

Harry squirmed slightly in his seat, recalling what had happened earlier. And it was just Harry's luck that day when Draco noticed.

"Harry, did Mikey try something?" Draco asked, his eyes burning straight past Harry's and into Harry's soul.

Harry avoided Draco's eyes as much as possible as he said, " What exactly do you mean by trying something?"

Draco growled menacingly and everyone stared at him strangely for a second.

"What about Jake and Jade?" asked Blaise, after being silent the entire conversation.

The question distracted Draco and if it wasn't for the look in his eyes one would have thought it was for the purpose of distracting Draco.

Cho shivered slightly, they had taken a liking towards Cho.

Flashback

_Cho entered her dressing room and found Jade and Jake there._

"_Um, Hello?" she asked. She recognized them slightly from one of the bands touring with them._

"_Hi, You're-" said the black haired one._

"_Cho, right?" the brown haired one finished his twin's sentence._

_Cho nodded and looked at the twins oddly. One had brown hair, Jade, and the other had black hair, Jake. They smiled at Cho and walked over to her and whispered into her ear simultaneously,_

"_We don't mind sharing. We actually find it… fun." _

_Cho shivered with fear as she realized what they were implying._

"_That's too bad, because I don't like to share." She walked out of the room and went to find the rest of the band, for protection from the creepy twins._

End Flashback

"They better stay away from you," snarled Blaise. Both Harry and Cho sighed, like they hadn't had enough with one jealous and over-protective boyfriend but now they had to deal with two.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes but still got up and comforted their boyfriends.

Harry went over and sat next his boyfriend.

"Dray, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can fend for myself." I said as he hugged Draco.

Draco sighed and hugged Harry back before replying, "I know, I just worry. Besides sometimes the Gryffindor in you resurfaces and you won't harm someone unless you absolutely have to… or they're really horrible people."

"Don't worry Dray, I won't let him do anything to me." Harry responded before placing a kiss on Draco's lips.

About Two Weeks Later

It had been two weeks and so far The Boggarts hadn't bothered them. In fact, they had rarely even seen them. Today Harry had the day off, although it was kind of boring without anyone to hang out with. Cho, Blaise, and Draco had gone to work.

Harry was extremely tired, they had been going to a lot of clubs, raves, and concerts, some their own. Harry had barely been able to get some sleep the last couple of days.

Without his usual amount of sleep Harry had been finding it harder to resist going all the way with Draco. He loved Draco but it was too soon in the relationship to start shagging each other silly.

Harry lay down on the sofa and began to fall asleep. He was beginning to fall into a dream about him and Draco, these kinds of dreams were getting more frequent, when a knock echoed through the nearly silent apartment.

Harry sighed and stood up, stretching. He walked over to the door and opened it up.

Harry stared with dread as he saw Mikey on the other side of the door, smirking evilly.

"um… What do you want Mikey?" asked Harry, trying and failing to sound confident and unafraid.

"your of course," Mikey responded with a goofy smile.

Before Harry had a chance to start yelling indignantly MIkey spoke up again,

"Chill, I just wanted to talk to you real quick."

Harry glared slightly and muttered, "Fine," Mikey hesitated before asking,

"Would it be okay if I came inside?"

Harry hesitated before sighing and opening the door and moving out of the way. Harry closed the door behind Mikey and turned around, only to be pushed against the door as lips crashed down on his.

A/N: Ok there it is, now I have some plans for the future and I want to ask if any of you have a problem with the following: rape, mpreg, or incest. If you have a problem with any of these just review or email me saying I don't like and if enough people have a problem with it won't do it… And you are welcome to positive reviews on how I should do any of those topics.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Since someone is iffy about incest I'll try to not focus on it and I'm going to rethink the mpreg…. I might drop it all together… we'll just have to see where this story goes. Oh yeah, this chapter has a lemon…two noncom lemons in one chapter...if you don't like noncon then just skip over it i'll put nice big letters to let you know when to read.

**NONCON LEMONS START**

Harry tried to push away the body that was pressed against his, to no avail. He felt sick when he felt Mikey's erection press against his thigh. Harry felt Mikey's tongue attempt to forcefully open his lips but he kept them shut.

Mikey growled into the kiss when someone knocked on the door Harry was being pressed against. Mikey dragged Harry away from the door and took at his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Immobilis," he said calmly. Harry swore in his mind for being unprepared and not having his wand on him. Mikey opened the door and smiled upon seeing who was outside it.

"What the bloo-" Draco's voice was cut off by Mikey casting a stunning spell on him. With a quick levitation spell he levitated Draco into the room and closed the door.

He turned back to Harry with an insane smile on his face and Harry could tell he just had an idea. He had no time to ponder this though because he was hit with a stunning spell too.

XXX

Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking at a ceiling. He tried to move before realizing he was chained, and by the soft feeling under him, to a bed.

Harry raised his head and saw Mikey not far away, waking up A Draco that was tied to a chair. For a second Harry was confused but then he realized what was happening.

He strained to hear what other spells Mikey was placing on the confused Draco but couldn't hear it. Draco looked around the room before his eyes meat with Harry's. His eyes widened on seeing Harry chained to the bed.

Mikey began to walk back to Harry and it was now that Harry realized he was naked. He gulped and looked at Mikey with pleading eyes.

"Please Mikey, don't do this." Harry pleaded

Mikey's grin only widened on hearing Harry plead and he shook his head. Mikey stopped a couple of inches from the bed and began to strip. Harry closed his eyes and looked away, he could hear Draco struggling against his bonds.

Harry's eyes flew open when a Mikey naked straddled him. He turned to ask Mikey to please not do this but Mikey's lips landed on his. Mikey took advantage that Harry's mouth was opened and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

Harry felt ill feeling Mikey's tongue in his mouth. Harry bit down on Mikey's tongue angrily. Mikey pulled away and swore angrily, he slapped Harry hard across the face.

"Don't you dare try that again, you bitch." Mikey said before pressing his lips against Harry's unmoving ones. After awhile Mikey growled with frustration at the lack of response from Harry.

He reached onto the night table and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at Draco, whose mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Harry figured that Mikey must have placed a silencing spell on him.

"Crucio." Mikey exclaimed and Harry watched in horror as Draco opened his mouth in silent screams. After a few seconds Mikey lifted the spell and turned back towards Harry.

"You'd better behave or else pretty boy there gets it. Understand?" Mikey asked. Harry nodded numbly and prepared himself for what he had to do.

Mikey placed his wand back on the night table and crashed his lips on Harry's again. Harry felt himself gag as Mikey's hands ran across his body, touching everything.

Harry bit back a moan when Mikey's fingers played with his nipples. He cursed himself for growing hard under this guy's hands. Mikey reached down and grasped Harry's erection and squeezed lightly.

Harry gasped and Mikey slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth again. Harry had to resist the urge to bite his tongue again. Mikey's mouth left Harry's and he began to kiss and lick a trail down Harry's body.

For a second Harry was confused but then he realized what Mikey was about to do seconds before Mikey's mouth closed around Harry's cock.

Harry gasped as Mikey's tongue moved against his cock, making Harry shiver. Mikey's hands soon began to rub Harry's balls and Harry was having a hard time biting back his moans.

Draco stared as the guy he hated most pleasured his boyfriend in a way he had yet to. Draco visibly winced when Harry finally let out a moan.

Draco had to watch as his Harry came with a shudder into Mikey's mouth, who swallowed it all. Mikey's mouth left Harry's now limp cock and he spread Harry's legs apart. Harry's eyes widened and he began to struggle again.

"No, Mikey. Please, don't." Harry pleaded as Draco watched on helplessly.

"Stop struggling!" Mikey exclaimed, eager that he would finally get to live out his fantasies.

"Please Mikey, have mercy. Please don't do this." Harry pleaded again. Mikey, annoyed at all the struggling, simply growled before shoving into Harry.

Harry screamed as skin tore, it had been while since Harry had last had sex and Mikey had not prepared him. Harry tried to hold back the tears that were prickling at his eyes, not only from the physical pain.

Mikey began to pound into Harry, who lay whimpering. After several minutes Mikey came and collapsed on top of Harry, panting. Once he had caught his breath he dressed and grabbed his wand. At the door he stopped and with a wave of his wand he lifted all his spells before leaving.

Draco immediately rushed to Harry, who lay curled up in a ball. Draco sat down on the bed and pulled Harry's trembling form onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Draco whispered over and over but received no response from the trembling form in his arms.

XXX **NON CON LEMON PAUSE**

Cho paced back and forth in the family room.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill that bastard!" She screamed quietly. Harry had just fallen asleep and no one wanted to wake him.

"Not if I get to him first." growled Draco, who was heading to the door.

Cho sighed and said, "Draco be reasonable. If Harry wakes he's going to want to see you. In a time like this you should stay by Harry at all times."

"You're right." Draco sighed, dejectedly. Cho nodded, "Just let me handle things Drake." He nodded and collapsed onto a couch as Cho left the apartment. She wandered down the hallway and came upon the room that belonged to The Boggarts.

**NONCON LEMON BEGINS...AGAIN**

She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Jade standing there. She frowned before saying,

"Where's Mikey?" Jade grinned widely and opened the door further.

"In here." He said. Cho raised an eyebrow at his grin but stepped inside nonetheless. Jade closed the door behind her and she heard the lock turn. She turned around to ask what was going on when Jade wrapped his arms around her body, preventing her from moving.

"Hey, Jake. We need some rope over here." Jade yelled. Cho's eyes widened.

"Oh God… What are you planning?" she asked, petrified.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Whispered Jade into her ear. Cho shivered, fear consuming her. Jake entered the room with some rope. She struggled as Jade and Jake tied her up and carried her through the empty apartment to their room with a large bed. She looked at them with fearful eyes.

"You wouldn't dare.." she muttered. They grinned identically and placed her on the bed before beginning to search the room for something.

"I could have sworn." Jade started.

"That they were…"Jake continued.

"Aha! I found them." Jade exclaimed.

Them being handcuffs. Cho struggled with the ropes and glared at the twins. "Let me go." She growled.

"Not a chance, love." They said simultaneously and smirked, "This is a once in a life-time chance, we're not giving it up."

They walked over to her, grinning like maniacs, and handcuffed her hands and legs to the bed posts. Jake took out a waned and pointed it at Cho. He whispered a spell and Cho suddenly found herself derived of her clothes. She tugged at the handcuffs but had no luck.

The twins stripped and climbed on the bed on either side of her.

"You don't want to do this." She said, still trying to be brave.

"Yes we do." They replied. Hands rand across her body and Jade attempted to kiss her but she moved her head to the side. He simply smiled and kissed down her neck, biting every once in awhile.

Cho gasped as she felt someone's hand slide up her thigh. Suddenly identical mouths attached themselves to her breasts and began suckling like babies. Someone's fingers pushed themselves inside her and she bit back a moan.

The fingers moved themselves inside of her and suddenly she yelped as they found her sweet spot. She could here the twins moaning into her breast and tears began to prickle her eyes. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give them that pleasure.

Jade detached himself from Cho's breast and kneeled over her lower body. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before replacing the fingers that had left her with his cock. She let out a small scream at the pain.

Jake began to kiss, lick, and nip at various different parts of her body as Jade settled into a pace, groaning the entire time. Jake came up to her face and held it tightly with one hand before pressing his lips against Cho's fiercely.

Tears began to fall from Cho's eyes and Jake licked them up greedily, before going back to kissing her. Jade slammed into her harder and further than normal, hitting a sweet spot, and she gasped.

Jake took advantage of this to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She cringed at the though of his tongue in her mouth. Jade cried out as he came into Cho. He pulled out and collapsed next to Cho.

Jake removed his mouth from Cho's and positioned himself at Cho's entrance. He shoved himself in, hitting the sweet spot right away.

Cho moaned slightly and Jake began to thrust in and out at a pace as Jade began to kiss her kiss, giving her goose bumps. After several minutes Jake came into her and collapsed onto the other side of her.

They caught their breath real quick before getting up and getting dressed. They released Cho and carried her and her clothes to the door. They threw her out into the hallway and threw her clothes after her. They slammed the door closed and Cho lay stunned in the hallway. She dressed quickly before anyone came by and saw her. She limped back to her apartment.

XXX **END TO ALL NONCON LEMONS**

Harry and Cho spent most of their time talking to each other. Blaise and Draco had gone back together to The Boggarts's apartment only to find it empty, except for two black roses. Draco and Blaise ordered their partners therapists to help them get past this experience.

XXX

About one month later

"Harry?" asked Draco. Harry looked up from the couch, where he had been laying, staring at the ceiling.

"You want to go to Diagon Alley?" he asked. Harry had gotten much better and this made Draco happy. Harry smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked over to Draco and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.

They apparated together and looked around. First they went to the Apothecary to get some potion ingredients Draco was missing but after that they wondered around. After getting an ice cream Harry saw Wizard Weasley's.

"Oh Draco, Can we go, please?" Harry pleaded. Draco hesitated before sighing, "Fine"

Harry beamed and ran into the shop, with Draco walking calmly behind him. Harry went around the shop picking interesting items to buy.

When Harry finished he had; magical mistletoe, shrinking pants (they shrunk every minute while the person was wearing them), Bubble brownies, and weightless gum.

Harry made his way over to the counter and stood in the long line. The store had become even more popular after the war now that more people weren't afraid to joke around and have fun.

"Harry… I'm not sure that buying stuff from the twin's shop is safe.." Draco said, staring at some of the more dangerous items. Harry laughed and said,

"Don't worry Dray….most of this tuff is harmless."

"Keyword, most." He muttered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what are you buying?" Draco asked, looking at the items in Harry's arms cautiously.

"Well the mistletoe is charmed to force the people found under it to kiss, or else they won't be able to leave. Shrinking pants, which slowly shrink while they are being worn, once taken off though they go back to normal size.

Bubble Brownies make people speak in bubbles the rest of the day. And Weightless gum makes the chewer weightless.. They should be able to float after about a minute of chewing. "

Draco looked at Harry warily and Harry simply smirked back, increasing Draco's worries.

They arrived at the counter and paid to the teenage cashier. Harry was just wrapping up when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw the twins in the back room. They waved him over.

He grabbed Draco's hand and they headed to the backroom. George shut the door behind him before moving to stand beside Fred again.

"It's Harrykins.." Fred began

"With his darling wittle Draco." George finished.

Harry and Draco blushed and held onto each other's hand tighter.

"So when-"

"Did you-"

"Two get"

"Together." They said the last word together.

"About a couple of weeks ago." Harry said

Harry glanced down and noticed that the twins were standing close and were almost holding hands…almost.

"So how long have you two been together?"" Harry asked, taking a wild guess.

"How did you know?" they whispered simultaneously. Harry rolled his eyes and gestured to the space between them, or lack thereof before responding,

"Only couples would stand that close, twins or not you're too close to each other for it to be normal."

They smiled widely and said, "We should get together sometime and catch up, Harry."

Harry nodded and took out a piece of paper. He wrote their address on it and gave it to the twins.

"We're connected to the floo network." He explained. They nodded and said, "We'll see you sometime, then." Harry nodded and said, "Later," as he walked out of the store, Draco not far behind him.

"We should probably head back, the others will be wondering were we went." Draco said. Harry nodded and linked hands with Draco and they apparated back together.

They appeared in the living room and were confronted with the sight of a distraught Cho and an angry Blaise.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Cho looked up at him ,tears in her eyes, and said,

"Harry…I..I-"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! HA! I haven't put one in for awhile. . and finally putting another one makes me happy... sorry if you don't like noncon... Anyway, please review..PLEASE:p


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: O.O you all knew what my cliffhanger was… makes me think am I getting predictable?... I had half a mind to change what happens but… I need this to happen…

"I'm pregnant." Cho managed to get out. She burst into hysterical tears and Blaise sat down next to her and comforted her. Harry stared wide-eyed at Cho.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Cho nodded and said, " I went to a healer."

Cho buried her face in Blaise's shoulder and Harry sighed.

"Cho don't worry…we'll help you through this." Harry said and Draco nodded his agreement.

XXX

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway wearing only a towel that hung loosely around his hips. Draco stepped out of his room and his eyes widened as his pants became tighter.

Harry smirked upon seeing the tent in his boyfriend's pants, turning Draco on even more.

"Problem?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head vigorously and managed to squeak out a , "NO."

Draco turned and went back into this room but when he turned back around to close the door he found Harry standing there.

"From the tent in your pants I beg to differ." Harry said, smirk permanently etched on his face. Harry closed the door behind him and moved closer to Draco.

"Do you want some help?" Harry didn't give Draco time to respond before shoving him against a wall and crashing their lips together. Draco barely noticed that Harry had removed his belt and slid his pants and boxers down his thighs.

"Harry? Are you sure? Are you ready?" Draco asked, concern written on his face. Harry nodded before saying,

"Yes I'm sure. This I can do."" He emphasized this. Harry placed one last sweet kiss on Draco's lips before getting down on his knees before Draco.

He took all of Draco's length into his mouth and swirled his tongue around Draco's dick. Draco moaned deep in his throat, deeply enjoying the way Harry's mouth felt around his cock.

Draco's hands buried themselves in Harry's hair when Harry's hands began to play with Draco's balls, massaging them lightly.

Harry moved his head down, taking as much of Draco into his mouth as he could. He sucked lightly and Draco moaned loudly. Harry pulled away and licked a trail from the base to the tip and around.

Harry took Draco's tip into his mouth, teasing him. Harry groaned slightly and thrust himself deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry smirked slightly and glanced up to see a flustered Draco.

Draco opened his eyes lightly and the sight of Harry's head bobbing up and down on his dick sent him to the edge. Draco's body tensed up and Harry, sensing it, began to suck deeply and when Draco came he swallowed every last drop.

Harry stood up and pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss. Draco could taste himself in Harry's mouth and it made him shiver.

During the kiss Harry had pressed himself against Draco, and Draco felt Harry's erection press against his thigh. Harry pulled away and Draco whispered,

"You're not finished…"

Draco dropped to his knees before Harry. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back. When he felt Draco's mouth on his now unclothed erection Harry tensed. Mikey's obsessive psychotic face appeared in his mind.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at the blond head bobbing up and down. Harry immediately relaxed. Draco had never and would never make him do something he didn't want to do.

Waves of pleasure he had not felt during his tense memory moment hit him. Harry gasped and thrust slightly into Draco's mouth.

Draco's teeth grazed Harry's dick slightly and Harry shivered at the strange yet pleasurable feeling. Harry concentrated on the blond head as Draco's mouth did things Harry didn't know was possible.

As Harry's pleasure continued to rise he buried his hands in Draco's hair and pushed Draco's head down a little further. Draco smirked and his hands reached up to massage Harry's balls. Harry tensed as his orgasm began.

Draco swallowed Harry's bitterly sweet cum. Harry's breath was irregular as his body relaxed again. Harry pulled Draco up for a kiss.

As their tongues danced they tasted themselves for a split second before their tastes mingled to form a sweeter taste. Harry pulled away and placed a kiss on Draco's neck.

""Were you okay, or was it too soon?" Draco whispered as Harry nibbled on his ear.

"At first I though I might freak but your beautiful blond hair reminded me that this wasn't something forced…it was out of love."

Harry kissed and nibbled slightly on Draco's neck. Harry pulled away from Draco abruptly and Draco whimpered at the lost. Harry smirked.

"I have to get ready for the concert." Harry said as he picked up his towel and left to his room.

XXX

Harry leaned against the wall as they all waited for Cho to finish getting ready. Harry was wearing tight leather emo pants and a form-fitting The Used t-shirt.

When Cho finished we all apparated to our concert with our equipment. It was a no muggles concert in a wizard club in London. They set up quickly, thanks to magic, and were able to relax in their dressing room before the concert.

They all took several shots to help calm down their nerves. By the time that they had calmed down enough, they were all giggling hysterically.

Harry took out a cigarette and lit it up. He offered it to Cho, who was about to accept it before she shook her head. Everyone looked at her oddly and she simply placed her hand on her stomach and everyone nodded. Harry handed the cigarette over to Draco who took a drag before passing it to Blaise. They continued to pass the cigarette around till it was finished.

Some guy came and told them it was time to get on stage. They got up reluctantly and headed over to the stage. Harry seemed more nervous than the rest of the band. Today he would be introducing some of his…darker lyrics.

Harry had been writing darker lyrics since the incident and today was the first time he would sing them to his fans. Harry took a deep breath as the curtains opened up.

XXX

"Harry, I can't help you anymore unless you tell me everything." Denita, Harry's therapist, said. Harry remained silent and Denita sighed.

"Harry, you'll feel better if you tell me." Harry snorted but otherwise remained silent. Denita gave another sigh before reaching into a drawer in her desk and pulling out some veritaserum.

Harry stared at the small bottle for a couple of seconds before looking up at Denita with an incredulous look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry sneered.

"Harry, if this is what it will take to help you then I'll do it. It'd be so much simpler if you just told me what happened and who did it." Harry visibly tensed. Several emotions flickered across his face before he put up his mask and he looked insensate.

"Growing up I was known as the boy who lived, the nutcase, and the Chosen One, or as Blaise put it, the Chosen nutcase that lived.

I will not add the boy who was raped to that list." Harry hissed at Denita. She showed exasperation. They had been over this several times.

"Harry we'll keep it private. No one will know, especially not the papers." Usually Harry would just snort and go back to his silent mood but today Harry went further.

"Only an imbecile would believe that. If the Ministry arrested him the papers would know about it within the hour.

And even if the Ministry could gather enough brains to figure out how to arrest someone without the papers knowing it wouldn't work. He isn't some commoner no one will miss. He's famous."

Denita stared at Harry. This was the most information about the rapist he had ever given her. She had even asked his boyfriend, Draco, about who the rapist was. He had said that if Harry wouldn't tell neither would he.

She hadn't expected him to tell her who it was. He seemed like the kind of guy who would seek revenge.

"Harry, please tell me what exactly happened. Believe me when I say that I can help you." Denita said softly. To her surprise instead of ignoring her Harry looked her in the eye.

Harry put his feet on the chair and hugged his knees. He opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out.

"He tricked me into letting him inside the apartment. We've always known he liked me but we never thought he'd go that far. We... didn't think he had it in him."

Denita was surprised he had actually told her something today but she was beyond surprised when he stopped talking because he couldn't. He had tears streaming down his face.

She had never seen him so vulnerable. She knew he must have put up a tough front for his friends. I must have been wearing down on him all this time. Pretending he was over it when it still hurt him. Still brought tears to his eyes.

Denita stood and went over to Harry and sat down next to the guy she had began to feel protective of. She pulled him into her arms and he clung to her.

She knew that he was only able to do this because she was a girl. If she had been a guy he probably would have freaked out. After awhile Harry began to speak again, though he still clung to her.

"He stunned Draco when he got home from work and he stunned me. When I was awakened I was chained to my bed and Draco was tied to a chair facing the bed.

Dray had to watch the whole thing. I could see it in his eyes later, it hurt him almost as much as it hurt me. He had to watch and he couldn't do a thing."

Denita was revolted at the idea of a man being so cruel that he forced Draco to watch. She ran her hand through Harry's hair to sooth his sniffling.

"Harry, why don't you tell me what happened to you. What you felt. And continue to feel." In her arms Harry tensed and for awhile she thought he wasn't going to say anything. That that was all she was going to get out of him today.

Harry's voice was soft and trembling as he went over that traumatizing evening.

4 months later

Harry and Draco set up their table, watch had been magically enlarged. Remus and Severus were coming over for dinner and the entire band would also be there.

Harry had asked Dobby if he could help with the dinner for tonight, it was summer break at Hogwarts, and so no one had to _try_ to cook today. In fact Dobby and a few other house elves Dobby had brought along had kicked them all out of the kitchen.

It was a casual dinner so Draco and Harry were wearing their emo jeans with band shirts. Cho and Blaise came from their rooms and they all sat down in the living room to wait for Severus and Remus to arrive by floo.

Remus was the first to arrive. He brushed the soot off his robes as Severus stepped gracefully out the fireplace. He brushed off his clothes as Remus looked around the room. He smiled at everyone warmly.

"Very cozy."

"Dinner is ready, sirs and madam." Said a house elf.

"Thank you." Harry said and the house elf bowed before disapparating into the kitchen. They lead Severus and Remus to the dinner table and they all sat down.

It was desert when Remus made an unsettling comment.

"So tell me Cho, when are you due?"

All conversation at the table stopped and everyone looked at Cho who was staring at Remus with a confused look on her face.

'I...I have a glamour on." She stuttered. Remus sighed and responded,

"And you forget I'm a werewolf. I can hear the baby's heartbeat."

A strange look came across her face, "You can hear my baby?" Her voice was soft and it trembling slightly. Remus nodded and smiled at her. Cho smiled slightly but then her face became worried.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I... don't want to keep her." Everyone gasped at her confession and she hung her head low.

"Why not?" asked a confused Severus.

"Because I hate her father… and I don't think I could live with her every day. And…what if...what if I take out my dislike towards her father on her. I want her to have a wonderful childhood. Though I wish I would get to see her every once in a while."

Severus and Remus shared a look before they looked back at Cho.

"We'd take the baby." Remus said. Cho looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Both Severus and Remus nodded happily. She smiled.

"Can wizards have kids?" she asked. Severus and Remus blushed and Draco and Harry raised their eyebrows.

"Well, yes. There are several potions and spells to help men conceive. Although magical creatures and extremely powerful wizards body's can alter themselves so they are fit to carry a baby without the aid of spells or potions. But only submissives can do that. "

Severus and Draco smirked as Remus and Harry blushed. Cho had sympathy on them, for once, and changed the subject back to the adoption.

XXX

Draco was lying on his bed reading when Harry stepped into his room. Draco's eyes widened as he saw that Harry was only wearing only wearing a robe. Harry went over to Draco and straddled his hips. He leaned down and kissed Draco.

A/N: : ) I'm going to wait till the next chapter for the lemon. It's been 5 months and I think that's enough time for Harry to heal…mostly. You should be happy I had a snow day today or else this wouldn't have come out for another few days.

I'm posting another story right now, called twin love, that I'm writing with my friends. It's about twins and they are the same year as Fred and George. It starts in Harry's third year and things are different from the book. And there mention of hp/dm. just in case anyone is interested. Oh and please review . thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long but things have been hectic lately…but lemony goodness this chapter! .

As their tongues battled for dominance they manage to rid each other of their clothing. Draco ran his hands along Harry's body tentatively. Harry slid his hand up Draco's thigh, making him gasp slightly.

Harry pulled his mouth away from Draco's and Draco whimpered at the loss. Draco's whimpers quickly became moans as Harry kissed a trail down to Draco's neck.

Harry paused at a spot mid neck and ran his tongue in swirls along it. Draco let out an exquisite moan when Harry bite down on Draco's neck, almost drawing blood.

Draco thrust his hips up and both he and Harry gasped when their cocks rubbed against each other. Harry continued to kiss down the trail till he reached Draco's chest.

He moved his mouth over to one nipple and sucked on it and teased it with his tongue as he pinched the other with his hand. Draco writhed in pleasure under him.

He moved his mouth to the other nipple and gave it the same attention he had the other one. Once both nipples were perky Harry returned his mouth to Draco's.

Harry sucked on Draco's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. He traced along every single centimeter of Draco's mouth. Draco's tongue ran the length of Harry's tongue and their tongues began a passionate dance.

Draco's hands clawed at Harry's back slightly, pulling him closer. They grinded their hips together as their hands memorized each others body.

Draco pulled away and placed soft kisses on Harry's jaw line. He nibbled on Harry's ear before he whispered, "I love you Harry.'

"I love you, too." Harry whispered back before capturing Draco's lips in a fiery kiss. During the kiss Harry began to prepare Draco.

When he slipped the first finger in Draco had gasped in surprise. Draco wriggled, enjoying the feeling of Harry's finger in him. Normally Draco wasn't submissive. Draco usually liked to take the top and be the one to give it.

Though he was letting Harry be dominant not only because he loved him but because Harry needed it. Harry needed to know that he had the power. Harry slipped another finger in and began to scissor slowly.

This entire time they had continued their passionate kisses, taking short breaths in between. Their tongues massaging the other.

Draco's tongue moved back into his mouth, drawing Harry's tongue into his mouth. He sucked gently on Harry's tongue before continuing their tongue dance.

When Draco was ready Harry pulled out his fingers and Draco whimpered at the loss. Harry placed his throbbing erection at Draco's entrance and slid in slowly and gently. He waited for Draco to get used to his size and Draco impatiently wriggled underneath Harry.

Harry slid out of Draco before sliding back in, still being careful. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying Draco's tightness. Harry slid in and out at a slow and gentle speed. Draco growled slightly before saying,

"Faster. Harder."

Harry grinned, happy to comply. He slid out of Draco slowly till his tip was the only thing still in Draco. Draco growled with impatience and Harry gave a small laugh.

"_Patience, my love." _Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Draco moaned at the erotic hissing and Harry grinned before slamming into Draco, who moaned in surprise and appreciation.

Harry slid out again and slammed in just as hard as before and hit Draco's sweet spot. Draco let out a loud erotic moan that could have sent Harry over the edge. Harry began to thrust in and out hard and fast, as Draco wanted, hitting Draco's sweet spot every time.

Draco's hands scratched at Harry's back when Harry's hand moved down and began to pump Draco's neglected erection. Their moans became more frequent and their breathing more labored.

Draco moaned loudly when he came, spraying his spunk on Harry's still pumping hand. Harry moaned deep in his throat as Draco tightened around him and he came into Draco.

Harry slid out slowly and collapsed next to Draco. Harry placed as small kiss on Draco's lips as they cuddled together.

"I love you." Whispered Draco.

"Love you too." Harry whispered back before they fell asleep.

XXX

Draco opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping brunette in his arms. He smiled at the peaceful and angelic look on Harry's face. He placed a small kiss on Harry's lips and Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning love." Draco said.

"Morning." Harry muttered before yawning. They stood up and put on their pajama bottoms. They trudged into the kitchen, holding hands, and encountered a smirking Cho and Blaise.

"Long night?" Cho asked as Blaise snickered.

Harry blushed and Draco smirked.

"How'd ya know?" asked Harry.

Blaise smirked, "You forgot to put up any silencing charms."

Harry blushed a darker red and Cho and Blaise laughed. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and held him close.

"You're just jealous because I'm the sexiest thing you've ever seen." Draco stated. The room burst into giggles and Draco pouted.

XXX

"Harry, I-I think you're healed. You don't need therapy anymore." Denita said, astounded.

Harry stared at Denita, surprised, then burst into a huge smile. "I guess you're right. Am I like a record or something? Fastest person to heal from a traumatic experience?"

Denita laughed, "You just wouldn't be Harry Potter if you didn't get a record in everything, would you?"

Harry smirked, "That's just because I'm so bloody wicked like that."

Denita burst into giggles, "Harry, you are free to go. You are no longer in need of my service."

Harry smiled before apparating back home. He ran up to Draco's room and jumped into his boyfriend's surprised arms.

"I'm healed!" Harry shouted ecstatically.

Draco smiled, "That's great, love."

Harry leaned in and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. He sucked on Draco's lower lip for permission into the mouth he loved so much. Draco eagerly granted Harry the wish he asked for. Their tongues locked in a passionate fight for dominance.

Draco carried Harry over to the bed and laid him down, kneeling down above him. They tugged at each other's clothes frantically and tossed them aside carelessly.

Their mouths licked and nipped at various parts of their lover's body, leaving several love bites. Draco slid his hand up Harry's thigh and enjoyed Harry's delicious moan.

Harry thrust his hips up, desperate for contact. They both moaned deep in their throats when their erections rubbed against each other.

Draco kissed his way down to Harry's cock and licked a trail up the length, licking some of the pre-ejaculatory fluid. Harry wriggled beneath Draco and gripped the sheets around him.

Draco smirked before taking Harry's entire length into his mouth. Draco swirled his tongue around the tip, spreading the pre-cum. Draco moved his head down, letting his teeth gently gaze Harry's erection.

"Oh Merlin Draco." Harry moaned out. Draco's hands reached up and began to massage Harry's balls as he began to bob his head up and down. Harry came with a shudder into Draco's mouth. Draco greedily swallowed every drop

"Merlin you taste wonderful Harry." Draco kissed Harry and Harry tasted himself in his lover's mouth. Harry moaned when Draco slipped a finger inside of him and when Draco's finger stayed still Harry wriggled.

Draco chuckled into the kiss and moved his finger around until he found Harry's sweet spot. Draco smirked devilishly when Harry cried out. He slipped another finger into Harry and began to scissor will rubbing against Harry's sweet spot.

Draco's mouth left Harry's and began to kiss a trail down Harry's neck as he slipped another finger inside Harry. Harry moaned and angled his head to allow Draco more access to his neck. Draco bit down and Harry cried out.

Draco licked the spot he just bit and moved back to Harry's lips He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips as he pulled his fingers out of Harry. Harry whimpered at the loss and Draco smirked. Draco brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, teasing Harry.

"Oh Gods Draco don't tease me." Harry moaned. Draco smirked and moved down to Harry's arse. Draco looked at Harry before sticking his tongue in Harry's opening. Harry cried out in ecstasy.

Draco thrust his tongue in and out of Harry's hole and Harry moaned.

"Gods, Draco take me now. I can't take this any longer."

Draco removed his tongue and placed himself at Harry's opening. He slid in gently, carefully not to hurt Harry. Once he was all the way in he waited for Harry to adjust. Harry wriggled impatiently and Draco began to thrust in and out of Harry.

Draco leaned down and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. Harry growled, "I want it hard and fast."

Draco smiled and obliged. He began pounding into Harry, hitting the sweet spot each time. Harry's hands gripped the sheets and he moaned loudly.

"Oh Gods yes. Like that. Don't stop."

Draco felt Harry's hole clench as Harry came again, crying out his name. Draco followed shortly, moaning Harry's name. He collapsed next to his sex sweat glazed boyfriend and hugged him close to him.

"Love you." Harry muttered.

"Love you too." Draco responded before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

When Harry woke up Draco was already pulling on some pants. Harry yawned and rolled out of the bed. He slipped on some pants and headed to the kitchen with Draco. They were surprised to find Severus and Remus there.

"Well you two are up late." Cho said with a smirk.

"Indeed, you two must have been…exhausted." Remus said, a smile playing at his lips.

Both Harry and Draco blushed.

"Those are some interesting…marks you two have." Severus said with a smirk. Harry and Draco looked at each other and say the love bites that covered their boyfriend's body. They blushed and sat down at the table silently.

"So why are you two here so early?" Draco asked.

"We were talking about the adoption. And what do you mean early? It's almost three pm." Severus said.

Draco's head snapped up and he looked at the people around the table.

"But that only gives me four hours to get ready for the concert today!" Draco whined. The table chuckled and Draco mock glared at everyone before running upstairs to begin getting ready.

"So, where were we?"" said Remus as the shower turned on.

XXX

Everyone apparated to the club at the same time. They went to their dressing room and took out some vodka. They each downed a couple of shots for the nerves.

When it was time they all strutted confidently onto thee stage. They took their position and Harry grabbed the mic.

"We are Black Tears. And we will fucking rock your worlds."

The crowd cheered and screamed. Harry smirked before nodding to the band.

_The hand of my clock strikes two_

_In times when I got the best of you_

_We made promises we couldn't keep_

_And every night we couldn't sleep._

_I didn't know why, but didn't ask questions_

_Because it was the first time in my life,_

_Yeah the first time in my life_

_Where I did something right._

_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time_

_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time_

_You pick me apart while I search for witty things to say (in my defense)_

"_You'll never amount to anything anyway"_

_(Don't pres your luck, don't press your luck)_

_And think that I'm impressed with your one night stands and our contagious kiss I'm trying to get his right_

_Yeah, cause I'm ridiculas like that _

_I set myself up for the _greatest_ fall of all time_

_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time_

_I'll keep this as _

_A constant reminder_

_Of the nights I spent holding onto her_

_And rest assured I'm moving on_

_I miss you less, with each day you're gone (you're gone)_

_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time_

_I set myself up for the greatest fall of all time_

The crowd cheered loudly and the band smirked. They dove right into another song.

_Take, take all you need_

_And I'll compensate your greed_

_With broken hearts_

_Sell I'll sell your memories_

_For 15 pounds per year_

_But just the good days_

_Say it'll make you insane_

_And it's bending the truth_

_You're to blame_

_For all the life that you'll lose and_

_You watch this space_

_And I'm going all the way_

_And be my slave to the grave_

_I'm a priest god never paid_

_Hope, I hope you've seen the light_

_Coz no one really cares_

_They're just pretending_

_Sell, I'll sell your memories_

_For 15 pounds per year_

_But you can keep the bad days_

_Say it'll make you insane_

_And it's bending the truth_

_You're to blame_

_For all the life that you'll lose and_

_You watch this space_

_And I'm going all the way_

_And be my slave to the grave_

_I'm a priest god never paid_

_(Instrumental)_

_Say it'll make you insane_

_And it's bending the truth_

_You're to blame_

_For all the life that you'll lose and_

_You watch this space_

_And I'm going all the way_

_And be my slave to the grave_

_I'm a priest god never paid_

Harry was jumping and running all over the stage. At the end of the song Harry ran over to Draco and kissed him passionately. This only made the crowd cheer louder. Harry pulled away smiling and they burst into another song.

A/N: There I finished . I'm so happy. Anyways... two lemons! That's more than I though I would get out this chapter. Well I think I'm going to bring this story to a close soon. I'm starting to run out of ideas and yeah... if you guys have any ideas to something that you want put into the story feel free to tell me so in a review and I'll add it into the story before I finish it.

Songs: the greatest fall (of all time) by matchbook romance, small print by Muse


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Heh...lemonade...that made me laugh. Oh and since I forgot to put this in the last chapters a/n the X's are like a scene break…if that's the way to describe it.

(2 weeks after the concert)

Harry woke up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. He had done this the other day and he was starting to get worried.

Harry walked down to breakfast, once he was sure he was done emptying his stomach, and sat down before pulling food towards him.

Since he was the last one done to breakfast Harry didn't bother saving anything for anyone. The group stared at Harry, wide-eyed, as he ate enough food for too normal sized people.

"Harry I'm glad that you seem to have a healthy appetite for once but… Where did this come from?" Cho asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just hungry."

The group continued to stare as Harry carried on to eat everything.

"Harry we should leave for work in a half an hour."

Harry nodded and went up to take a shower. Harry was standing in his room, towel tied loosely around his hips, when Draco stepped in.

"I'm going to work." Draco said before pulling Harry into a kiss. Draco's hand slid down Harry's side to cup his ass. After a light squeeze Draco pulled away and made to leave the room but Harry stopped him.

"What? You just come in here and give me and erection then leave for work? Are you trying to blue ball me?"

Draco laughed before going back to Harry, "I think I have enough time to help you with your problem."

Draco dropped to his knees before Harry and ripped the towel away from Harry's body.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's warm mouth surround his pulsing erection. Draco's tongue swirled slowly and softly over Harry's cock, teasing him.

"Draco, don't tease me." Harry whimpered out and he could practically feel Draco smirking against his dick.

Draco nipped softly at Harry's cock before pulling away. Harry began to whimper but his whimpers quickly turned to moans when Draco's mouth closed on one of his balls.

Harry gasped and moaned as Draco continued to pleasure him, painfully slow. Draco took the other ball into his mouth and gave it the same attention he had the first.

After awhile Draco pulled away slightly and licked a trail along Harry's length and blew on it softly making Harry shiver. Draco took Harry back into his mouthy and it wasn't long until Harry came, body quivering.

Draco stood and kissed Harry who twirled Draco around and slammed against a wall. When they pulled out of the kiss Draco noticed that his pants and boxers were in a pool around his ankles.

Harry got on his knees and whispered, "Time to return the favor," before taking Draco into his mouth. Draco let out a loud moan as Harry's tongue swirled around his cock.

Draco arched into Harry's mouth, moaning Harry's name every so often. Harry's teeth scratched Draco's erection lightly and Draco tensed before screaming out Harry's name and coming into his mouth.

They shared one more passionate kiss before Draco pulling his boxers and pants back on.

"See you later, love." Draco said as he left the room and went to meet Blaise before heading to work.

Harry chuckled as Blaise shouted, "Finally! I thought you sex-crazed poufs were going to take all bloody day." There was a growl and then a very girly eep and then the sound of apparations.

Harry dressed and went to meet Cho who smirked at him before leading the way to the car. She got in the driver's seat and Harry pouted.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Get in the car already. You can drive on the way home." Harry beamed and got into the car.

"You're not going to glamour you belly?" Harry asked, noticing that she hadn't hidden her pregnancy.

"Nah, not going to take the chance. You know Serene she would know I'm pregnant…somehow."

Harry nodded as they turned into the employee parking lot behind In The Goddess's Arms. They exited the car and entered the store silently.

Serene looked up from the counter and smiled, "Hello dears, I'm sorry but once again I have to leave you two in the store alone. There's a sister who wants me to deliver her child for her."

Harry and Cho nodded, it wasn't rare that she left them alone in the store. She was fairly busy. She was walking towards them, to the back exit, when she stopped in front of Harry.

"My dear you seem to glow…a pregnant glow." She stared at Harry curiously before shrugged and leaving. Harry looked at Cho who was staring at Harry.

"You know, she's right. I don't know why I didn't notice before."

Harry gulped, "Do you think I could be…"

Cho nodded, "Would you like me to do a spell to check?" Harry nodded and watched as she performed some complicated spell on Harry's stomach.

"If it glows blue it's a yes." They waited s Harry began to glow faintly. Once the glow was strong enough they could determine the color Harry paled.

"But didn't Remus say you need to use a spell or potion?"

"Unless the sub was powerful enough that his magic would do it for him."

Harry sat down on a chair and looked up Cho

"I'm …I... I don't think I'm ready. We've only been dating for a couple of months. I love him and all but a baby is a big step."

Cho smiled sadly, "Harry I'm sorry that this happened before you were ready but you have got to pull yourself together, for the baby."

Harry nodded and for a second he looked calm but panic arose on his face. "What if Draco doesn't want the baby...What if…Draco doesn't want to be with me…forever?"

Harry's eyes were filled with tears and Cho leaned down and hugged Harry.

"Don't worry hun. I'm sure Draco will love you and the baby. He'll be ecstatic at the news."

"You think so?" Harry asked sniffling. Cho smiled and nodded. Slowly Harry smiled back and placed a hand on his stomach.

XXX

"Dray, can I talk to you in private?" Draco sent Harry a look but nonetheless stood up from the table were he was talking to Blaise and several other friends from other bands.

They walked into Harry's room and put up silencing charms.

"Dray…I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"Pregnant."

"But...I...we…"

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry waited for Draco to say something, slowly his heart filled with dread. Finally Draco looked Harry in the eyes.

"Harry I don't think I'm ready for a baby…or for that kind of commitment." Harry watched sadly as Draco apparated and tears began to fell down his face.

Harry fell onto his bed, crying, hoping that Draco would come back and say he was mistaken and he wanted this child.

Hours later the door opened and Harry looked up hopeful but fell back on his bed when he saw it was only Cho.

"Harry…wasn't Draco in here?"

He was." Harry's voice was emotionless and Cho sat down on his bed next to him.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. I thought for sure that he wouldn't care."

Cho pulled Harry into his lap and tried to soothe the brunette as he cried on her shoulder. It was well into the next morning and Draco still hadn't returned.

Cho had left to go get some sleep after Harry had reassured her that he would be fine. Harry was staring at his old razor, sleeve rolled up to the elbow.

Harry was arguing with himself whether or not to end his life. Part of him just told him to get it over with that there was nothing to live for part of him didn't want to kill the baby as well.

For once the hero-complex side of him lost. He pressed the cold razor to his arm and pressed down. He heard the apartment door open and close. Harry took a deep breath before pulling the razor all the way from his wrist to his elbow.

He watched the blood well up and spill over the cut. A slow insane smile crossed his face. He had missed the familiar sting of the blade, the watching his blood seep out. He dropped the razor in surprise when his door opened to reveal Draco.

Draco's eyes widened, "Oh, Harry. No. Merlin no."

Draco rushed over to Harry who was starting to lose consciousness due to blood loss. Draco whipped out his wand and healed the scar enough that it would stop bleeding.

The last thing Harry remembered before blacking out was Draco picking him up bridal style and apparating to St. Mungo's.

XXX

Harry rolled onto his back on a very uncomfortable bed. His eyes were closed and he was hesitant to open them.

Giving in to curiosity Harry opened his eyes only to shut them quickly after being blinded by the bright white ceiling. It was obvious he was in St. Mungos.

Though why, Harry couldn't remember. In fact he couldn't remember much about yesterday...or this morning. He heard Draco's voice talking to one of the healers and it hit him.

The baby, the talk, trying to commit suicide. Harry groaned. He really was the boy who bloody lived and wouldn't fucking die. Every time he had tried to die someone was there to stop him.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was soft and questioning. Harry contemplated pretending to be asleep but decided against it. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at the blonde.

"Harry, you're alive! I was so worried. I thought you weren't going to make it this time."

Harry shrugged and looked away, trying not to remember how hurt he was after Draco had said he wasn't ready.

"Harry, I wanted to say I'm sorry…"

Harry's eyes whipped over to Draco's in a clash of green and silver. Draco rarely apologized and to say Harry was shocked was an understatement.

"Harry when I apparated away I went and thought. And while I was alone and thinking I realized that I would rather have you than anyone else right there next to me.

That I wouldn't want anyone but you there with me for the rest of my life, growing old together. And I want a family with you.

When I came back I was so excited to tell you that I loved you and that I wanted us to be together. Forever.

And then I saw you there, bleeding and I've never felt so scared. Not only was your life on the line but our child's…. Harry don't ever leave me please…I…I love you."

Harry stared, shock as tears poured down Draco Malfoy's face. Draco MALFOY! Harry smiled and reached up to wipe away some of the tears, "I love you too."

Draco smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and flipped it open. Harry gasped at the beautiful ring. It was a silver band with two stones, an emerald and a smoky quartz.

"Dray, are you...asking me to…?" Harry asked with wide eyes. Draco nodded, smiling nervously.

"Yes! Absobloodlylutely!" Harry pulled Draco down and they kissed passionately, tongues dancing.

They pulled away, gasping for breath, and Draco slipped the ring onto Harry's finger. That's when Harry remembered something very important.

"Dray, is the baby ok?" Harry was more nervous to hear the answer to his question then he was to face Voldemort. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Draco smiled.

"Yes, _they_ are fine. _They_ seem to have inherited your talent for not dying."

"They?"

"Harry, we're having twins."

"Twins?!?"

Draco nodded and Harry squealed. Draco pulled Harry into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I love you so much."

3 months later

The band was practicing in the band room when Cho abruptly stopped playing her drums. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at a bewildered Cho.

"Why did we stop?" asked Draco in an annoyed manner, ignoring Blaise's glare.

Cho looked at Harry before looking over at Blaise and saying, "I think my water just broke."

Harry's eyes widened and he was walking over to Cho so he could help her to the fireplace when Blaise asked, "What do you mean your water broke? Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till after practice right?"

Everyone turned to stare at Blaise like he had grown another head.

"What?"

"Her water broke means she's having the baby!" Draco exclaimed as Harry chuckled and Cho glared.

"You never read those books on pregnancy I gave you, did you?"

"Ummmm…."

"That's what I thought."

"Blaise stop staring and get your arse over here and help me help your fiancé to the fireplace."

For a second everyone stared at Harry, startled by his outburst. Blaise walked over to Cho and Harry.

"Draco your wife needs to calm down." Harry slapped Blaise upside the head for the comment before turning to Draco.

"Dray, hun, can you go ahead and tell them to be ready for us?"

Draco nodded and apparated as Blaise and Harry helped Cho to the fireplace.

A/N: I skipped the actual wedding/bonding ceremony thingy cuz I didn't know how to go about it. I think next chapter might be the last… though I might add an epilogue.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I would have updated this so much sooner if the new comp. had a floppy drive . damn it. If frustrated me so. Anyways here is the last chapter.

Cho stared down at the beautiful baby girl in arms. She had Cho's soft black hair. She had yet to open her eyes. Remus and Severus, Draco had gotten them during the birth, were their smiling down at the beautiful little girl they were going to adopt.

"We want you to at least name her." Severus said, breaking the peaceful silence.

Cho smiled and gazed down at her daughter. After awhile she said, "I want her to be named Harmony."

"Beautiful name." Remus said, smiling. Cho smiled back. She gave a sigh and held out the baby to the couple. Remus took the baby into his arms and smiled lovingly at it.

"You can leave Miss Chang." Everyone looked over at the healer at the door. After Cho nodded the healer left. She got up and walked over to Remus and Severus, huddled around the baby.

"I'm going to visit every week or so, so I can see her. Ok?"

Remus and Severus nodded their approval. Cho smiled sadly and leaned down. She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. She apparated the second she pulled away.

Blaise apparated right after Cho, mumbling about comforting her. Harry and Draco hugged Remus and Severus, respectively, goodbye and place a kiss on the babe's head before apparating to their apartment.

They could hear sobs coming from Cho's room but they gave her privacy and went to their own room. After they had married they had moved into the same room. Harry's room was currently becoming a nursery for the twins when they came in the next 6 months.

Harry took off the glamour and lay down on the bed, hands on his bulging belly. Draco lay on his side next to Harry. He traced circles on Harry's belly.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Harry asked, smiling at Draco.

"Hopefully they will inherit my respect to the rules."

Harry snorted, "What respect? You were almost as bad as me."

Draco stuck out his tongue. "They'll probably be marauders."

Harry smiled, silently agreeing. They were going to grow up with him, Remus, and the marauder's map. They were going to end up like the twins.

"Hopefully they'll be lucky and not have the curse you call hair."

Harry pouted, "But I thought you liked my just shagged hair."

Draco laughed, "I do. But come on. Let's not damn our kids"

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry softly. When Draco pulled away Harry smirked,

"You know being pregnant makes you horny."

Draco raised an eyebrow at what he supposed was an attempt at subtlety. He smiled at Harry a second later and responded,

"Guess I better take advantage of that while I can."

Draco straddled Harry and leaned down to capture Harry's lips in much more passionate kiss than earlier. Draco pressed himself as close to Harry as possible.

It happened when both of them were shirtless and placing love bites all over their lover's upper body. There was a kick. All movement stopped and then they burst into laughter.

"Maybe we should keep it PG?" Harry asked with humor shining in his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Please, like they'll know what we're doing."

Harry smiled before pulling Draco down. The babies then proceeded to wonder what their 'mommy' was doing and what these weird feelings were.

4 Months later

"Harry its time to get to work!" Cho yelled, exasperated.

Harry stormed out of his room,

"Can you not yell at me?! I have enough to deal with already. I don't need this!" Harry's voice was choked and his eyes were quickly filling with tears. Cho's eyes widened and she mentally swore.

Harry was even more emotional than the average pregnant person, probably because he was a male, and Cho should have known to not yell at Harry. She herself would have gotten emotional over that when she was pregnant.

Cho thought quickly and an idea popped into her head. She took out a chocolate frog from her purse and handed it to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Harry took the chocolate and smiled.

"Apology accepted. Now lets get to work."

Harry walked out to the car, happily munching on the chocolate. Cho thanked Merlin she had that piece of chocolate with her at the moment.

Harry has had a chocolate craving during his entire pregnancy so far and seemed to be able to put him in a good mood no matter what. Cho followed Harry to car and they drove to work, chatting cheerily.

After parking, surprisingly Harry didn't crash at all, they went inside to find their boss ready to run off, as usual.

"It's a holiday so I'm off to hold a ritual."

She was heading to the Employee's exit when she stopped in front of Harry. She held out two weird looking toys to him. Harry took them hesitantly and she smiled.

"You're kids are going to love them." With that said she walked out of the store leaving two shocked employees behind.

"Do think she knew?" Harry asked, staring at the toys in his hands.

"I-I don't know. She can't have…right?…How would she know?"

Harry sighed and sat down behind the counter, "On the bright side, I can know ask for time off due to my pregnancy and labor and all that jazz."

Cho rolled her eyes and went to rearranging items. Harry smirked and began to paint his nails black.

When the door chimes signaled customers they were both surprised to find a smirking Remus, Severus, and a goofy smiling Harmony.

Cho smiled and went over to her daughter and took her into her arms. Now that Harmony was four months old some of her features could be determined. Her chocolate eyes she could have gotten from her mother or father.

Remus went over to Harry were they proceeded to talk about the twin babies and how they were going to raise them. Eventually Cho cut into their conversation.

"Remus would you and Severus like to come over to our apartment today for dinner?"

Remus smiled and after a nod from Severus replied, "Sure, we'd love to. We should go now though so we can get ready."

XXX 

"Come on Cho, Please!" Harry exclaimed as he ran after her.

"Nope, mine!" Cho held a plate with the last bit of treacle tart and was determined to not let Harry have it. The rest of the table watched with amused expressions. They got up slowly and moved to follow the 'entertainment'.

"You know Potter, maybe you should let her have it. You are starting to get pudgy." Severus said with a smirk.

Everything stopped and Harry turned slowly towards Severus.

Blaise was shaking with silent laughter as Cho stood so horrified that she almost dropped the treacle tart. Draco had slapped his forehead, in a very graceful way of course. Remus was looking at Harry and Severus with worried eyes, Harmony in his arms.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Well I know you're pregnant but come on."

A big bang and a cloud of smoke filled the room. After the smoke cleared there was an empty space where Severus had been standing. Well it seemed that way. When they heard a squeak like noise everyone looked down and saw a black ferret.

Everyone looked up at Harry who was smiling psychotically and had his wand out. The ferret squeaked and made a run for it, Harry not that far behind.

"I'm going to buy a snake and feed him to it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry you can not feed Sev to a snake!" Draco yelled, running after Harry.

"No killing my husband!" Remus yelled running after them as fast as he could with Harmony in his arms.

Blaise and Cho were holding onto each other to stay upright from laughing so hard. After awhile a bang was heard again and they followed the noise. They found a very crazy looking Harry grinning at the frightened ferret in his hands.

Draco and Remus weren't that far and had their wands out as they gazed at Harry cautiously.

"Harry change him back." Draco warned.

Harry pouted, "But he called me fat!"

"Harry." Remus said, putting his hands on his hips and he gave Harry a scolding look.

Harry sighed, "Fine."

He put the ferret down and reversed the spell. When the fog dissipated a very rumpled looking Severus stood there.

"We should go," Remus said with a small smiled tugging at his lips now that his husband was now a person again.

They walked over to the fireplace and Harry pointed his wand at Severus's hair from behind and muttered a spell. His hair became a hot pink. Blaise, Cho, and Draco snickered while Remus shook his head slightly but kept quiet nonetheless.

Severus glanced at Harry warily as he got into the fireplace with Remus. As they began to spin back to their house a scream could be heard.

"POTTER!"

2 Months later

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. Why had they performed a concert and gotten wasted when they had to go to work the next day? With a great big sigh Harry heaved himself out of bed and headed into the shower.

Afterwards he stood in front of the mirror examining his belly. He smiled at the big bump before picking up his wand and glamouring it. He went to the drawer where he kept all his pregnant clothes.

He quickly changed and did his hair and eyeliner before going downstairs to breakfast. Blaise and Draco were just about to leave. Harry gave Draco a quick kiss before they apparated to their work.

Harry walked over to the fridge and pulled out some waffles and orange juice. He put the waffles in the toaster while he looked around for the peanut butter.

He finally found it, hidden away behind some cans of soup in an unused cabinet, and he poured a generous amount onto his waffles. Sitting down at the table, he calmly ate his waffles, taking a sip of orange juice every now and then. (a/n: shudder)

Cho came down and looked at Harry's food with a wary glance. She put some bread in the toaster and turned to stare at Harry.

"You almost ready to leave?"

Harry nodded without skipping a beat in his eating. Cho rolled her eyes and grabbed her toast. Harry levitated his dishes to the sink and they walked out to the car as Cho ate her toast.

Cho was driving, insisting that her doing so was important for the survival of the babies, and they got there early. When they entered they saw their boss sitting at the counter drinking tea. She smiled and waved at them before gazing down at some cards she had out.

It was another slow day and Harry sat down at the counter when Serenity went to do an inventory check. It was 2:13pm when they were all in the same room and Harry whimpered.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's like muscle spasms but painful."

Cho's eyes widened and she rushed over.

"Harry I think you're having contractions."

Harry let out a strangled scream and he forgot to keep up his magic and the glamour fell off. Serenity's eyes widened at Harry's belly but she didn't seem surprised.

"Hurry get him to a hospital or something."

Serenity opened the back door and ushered them out.

"Harry I'm sorry but we are going to have to apparate. It's too far by car."

Harry nodded weakly and clung onto Cho. She wrapped her arms around them and apparated them into St. Mungo's. She rushed Harry over to the desk. The lady took one look at Harry and started calling for healers.

They came quickly and levitated him into a room. Cho apparated to get Blaise and Draco. For a second she was confused by her surroundings but then she realized she must be in the back part of the store.

She rushed into the main part and quickly found Draco. He saw her rushing over to him and paled.

"What is it?"

"Harry is in labor. Go to St. Mungo's, he's there already."

Draco nodded and apparated. Cho continued to search the store until she found Blaise. When she told him the news he rushed off to tell his boss.

"I have to go back to my work and get the car. I'll be at St. Mungo's in a couple of minutes." Cho said before apparating.

Blaise nodded and apparated to St. Mungo's. The receptionist pointed told him the door number and he sat outside the room. He could hear Draco's voice inside.

Draco was by Harry, holding his hand and whispering sweet comforting words into his ear. They had given Harry a potion for the pain but it still hurt him.

The first baby came out and a healer assistant took it to clean it off. Harry scrunched his eyes closed as he "pushed." It was 7 minutes of agony later that he had the second baby. Right as the assistant was coming back with the first one, another rushed off to clean the second one.

When she came back both assistants approached Harry and handed him the twins. One was in a pink blanket and the other in a blue one.

"A boy and a girl." Draco muttered and he and Harry smiled at the small babies in Harry's arms.

Draco gingerly took the girl into his own arms. And watched her squirm around. He smiled as he noticed a tuft of black hair. When she opened her eyes Draco was shocked to find the same emerald as Harry's staring into his eyes.

"What should we name them?" Harry asked.

"Lilyanna Narsis?" Draco asked tentatively. Harry pondered it for a second before smiling and nodding.

"And Anthony Sirius." Harry said he smiled lovingly down at his child. Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. He swore to himself to always be there for Harry and their children.

A/N: There. I decided to have an epilogue. In the epilogue Harry and Draco will have more children so if anyone wants to submit names and/or descriptions for children, it would be wonderful.


	21. Epilogue

A/N: I would like to thank those who stuck with me all the way to the end. After this story I'm going to take a break (though I'll still update twin love since it's already written out) so I can work on my original novels. I'll come back soon with another harry/draco story. Here's the lovely epilogue I promised.

"_I will BBBRRREEEAAAAKKKK!"_

_Harry jerked awaked at the song of his own voice screaming in his ear. He groaned, recognizing the song. He glared over at Draco to his left who continued to sleep peacefully. _

_Harry grabbed his wand and performed the counter to stop the spell before it did manage to wake Draco. He glanced at the clock and groaned. 2: 00 in the bloody morning. Harry froze when he heard snickering on the other side of the door._

_He stood up and walked over to the door quietly, a smirk on his face. He was going to get his revenge for the crude wakening. He grabbed the door, which happened to be slightly ajar. _

_The snickering had stopped and Harry knew that Lily and Tony would be listening to try and figure out what he was doing. With a smirk he jerked the door open and watched as his twins tumbled onto the floor._

"_You two are in so much trouble." Harry said._

_He pointed his wand at them and put them under the tickle jinx. He waited until both Lily and Tony were begging for mercy to end it. They lay on the floor gasping, goofy smiles on their faces._

_Lily's soft silky hair spread around her. Her and Tony had been lucky to get Draco's hair. The twins were seven and already ready to be the next marauders. Harry had pity on Hogwarts. It wouldn't know what hit it._

_Of course Remus played a big part in the raising of the twin marauders. His adoptive was daughter just as bad as the twins._

"_Come on, let's get to bed. We're going to visit Uncle Remus and Severus today. You're going to need your rest."_

_Harry winked at the twins and they giggled. He grabbed their hands and led them back to their room where he tucked them in._

"_Goodnight." He whispered at the doorway._

"_Goodnight, Papa." They said simultaneously. _

_Smiling, Harry closed the door and went back to his room. He got into bed and cuddled into Draco before falling asleep again._

XXX 

_Harry was once again, and Draco for the first time, rudely awakened. This time it was by their five year old son, Ronin, who was jumping on their bed and screaming._

"_Daddy! Papa! Wake up!"_

_Harry sighed and opened his eyes as Draco groaned and rolled over. Harry chuckled softly and looked at his son. He had Harry's 'just shagged' hair with Draco's piercing silver eyes._

_Like the rest of the children he had gotten more of Draco's aristocratic features. He had Harry's nose and body. Harry got out of bed and gathered the small boy into his arms._

"_What do you want, Ronin?" he asked, yawning._

_The boy pouted, "Breakfast."_

_Harry chuckled and shook his head softly. He walked over to the door where he paused and looked back at Draco, who was almost asleep again. Harry smirked and waved his wand Draco's direction._

"_Wake up, Dray." Harry said as a jet of cold water shot out of his wand at Draco. Draco let out an undignified shriek as the cold water woke him. _

"_Harry!" he exclaimed but Harry was already heading to the kitchen._

_The twins came out of their room, rubbing their eyes, as Harry passed by their room._

"_You want breakfast?" he asked them and they nodded eagerly. They headed down to the kitchen where Blaise and Cho were having their breakfast, a small two year old child on Cho's lap. _

_Trinity was the perfect mix of Cho and Blaise, who were now married. Harry set Ronin down in his chair and called for their house elf, Libby._

"_Could you get us some breakfast, please?" _

_Libby nodded, smiling, and disappeared with a pop. He looked over at Cho and Blaise and smiled at them. They all lived in this big house together. They had decided to move into a bigger house for their future families six years ago._

_Libby popped in with some food, Harry thanked her and she bowed before leaving. He heard stomping on the stairs and looked up to see a bothered Draco._

_Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and sat down with a huff. Harry smirked and went back to his breakfast. It was after some ten minutes when he heard shuffling. _

_He looked up and saw his two year old daughter, Jasmine, standing there. One hand was clenched around a blanket and while the thumb of her other hand was in her mouth. She stared at everyone with her big emerald eyes._

_Her emerald eyes were the only thing she had inherited from Harry. Otherwise she was the spitting image of Draco with her white blond hair and pure aristocratic features._

_Draco smiled at his beautiful daughter and beckoned her to him, "Come on, Jas." She went over to Draco timidly and he picked her up and set her on his lap where they preceded to eat their breakfast._

_Once everyone was finished eating breakfast the adults took turns getting ready. While two got ready the other two got the children ready. Finally it was close to 2:00pm when they were ready. After a quick lunch they flooed over to Snape Manor. _

_Remus and Severus were waiting for them. In their arms were Harmony and Christopher, their five year old son. He had Remus's hair and Severus's eyes. Interesting mix. Cho rushed over and hugged Harmony. _

_She loved her daughter but it's hard for Cho to see her for long amounts of time. It reminds her of that horrible, yet fateful, night. The group moved to a comfy living room and settled down. The children ran around, playing games, as the adults talked. _

_It was around five when Cho, Blaise, Draco, and Harry stood._

"_I hope you don't mind watching the children while we do the concert." Harry said apologetically._

"_Really, it's no problem. You know we love the kids, right Severus." Remus replied with a smile._

"_Right." Severus was also smiling, something Harry had eventually gotten used to._

_After some quick goodbyes the group flooed home where they proceeded to punk themselves up for the concert. Sometime when Harry was getting ready he began to feel a familiar faint feeling. _

_Harry's eyes widened with possibility. He got his wand and performed the spell he had memorized. His eyes widened impossibly more at the results. He finished getting ready before going over to Draco._

"_Dray?"_

"_Yeah, Harry? Is something wrong?"_

_Harry sighed, "No. It's just…I'm pregnant again." _

_Draco's eyes widened, "Really?"_

_Harry nodded and Draco beamed. He threw his arms around Harry and pulled him tight to him. _

"_I'm so glad. But we should probably leave for the concert before Cho kills us."_

_Harry nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, and they exited their room and found Blaise and Cho. With a nod they all apparated to the concert hall. They were just on time. They grabbed their instruments and went on stage. The curtains opened revealing rabid fans._

_Harry smirked and enjoyed the familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping through him. With a small imperceptible nod the band burst into song._

A/N: That's it. Hope you liked it. And in case anyone was wondering. Harry is pregnant with triplets (ouch). That look exactly like Draco.

One is a girl who will look exactly like Draco except for more feminine features. The two boys will look like Draco but one will have Harry's 'just shagged' hair. Thanks for reading and review one last time. Please? .

Lots of love and yaoi psychoemokid


End file.
